The Shin Sekai
by Mizumiii
Summary: Elle ne sait même plus comment elle s'appellait, tout ce qu'elle avait connu été partis en fumés. Même l'espoir avait disparu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Shanks et son équipage. Suite des aventures des Sun D.(double OS avec Keep Hope And Love et Rêves, Idéal et Ambitions )


The Shin sekai

ou le jour où la rose découvrit qu'elle pouvait vivre, le gouvernement eut des sueurs froides

* * *

><p>Le soleil lui réchauffait doucement le visage, elle aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le vent faisait se soulever ses cheveux couleurs feu tandis que le bruit des vagues derrière elle était comme une douce berceuse mêlait au bruit que faisait les animaux en-dessous d'elle. Elle resta ainsi, allonger sur la branche de l'arbre qu'elle avait choisit, encore un moment, savourant le simple fait d'être vivante ici et maintenant. Elle ne désirait rien de particulier, n'avait ni passé ni futur, tout était pour le mieux. C'était comme si sa vie était un longue succession de journée où elle dormait, mangé et bien sûr s'entraînait. Ce qui aurait dû sûrement la satisfaire, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir instable, de ne pas pouvoir rester ainsi sans rien faire, elle se sentait toujours incomplète. Comme maintenant, sa cicatrice la lançait dès qu'elle se laissait aller, comme pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais. Mais pour qu'elle n'oublie pas quoi ? Ça elle ne savait plus de puis longtemps. Elle se leva et descendit de l'arbre, elle ne trouverait plus le repos maintenant que sa cicatrice recommençait à la faire souffrir, autant partir en chasse pour trouver quelque chose à manger.<p>

Elle récupéra le couteau qu'elle avait attaché à sa cuisse grâce à un vieille lanière en cuir et se glissa sans bruits à travers les buissons. Elle repéra plutôt facilement un lapin qui gambadait joyeusement sans se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fondit dessus, en un instant le pauvre animal avait la gorge tranchait.

-Désolée, s'excusa t-elle en essuyant le sang de sa lame sur l'herbe avant de la ranger.

La jeune femme récupéra le lapin et entreprit de le préparer, elle fit un feu sur la plage avec des morceaux de bois et le fit cuir dessus une fois la peau retiré. Elle le dégusta avec les doigts, un air comblé sur le visage, le lapin était vraiment l'animal qu'elle préférait manger. Tuer de pauvres oiseaux la rendait triste et elle n'arrivait jamais à attraper ses foutus poissons qui de toute façon avaient trop d'arêtes !

Sauf que soudain, alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur l'infinité de l'océan, elle aperçut ce qui lui semblait une voile blanche qui s'approchait de son île. Elle se releva brusquement pour scruter l'horizon avec attention, et c'était bien un bateau qui s'approchait ! De plus, si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était un drapeau noir qui flottait en haut du mâte, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : des pirates !

En une fraction de seconde elle avait éteint son feu, éparpillé du sable dessus pour dissimuler la construction et disparu dans la forêt. Elle se précipita dans le village, endroit où elle allait toujours se cacher. Ce qui pouvait paraître un peu paradoxale puisque c'était un petit village perdue au milieu de la forêt qui avait été complètement brûlé et dont il ne restait que des cendres. Mais, elle s'y sentait bien, car elle avait l'impression d'y être en sécurité, _chez elle_. Elle se promena le long des maisons carbonisés pour se calmer, peut-être que le bateau n'accosterais pas, peut-être qu'ils étaient gentils ? Non, les derniers pirates qu'elle avait croisé avait été tout sauf gentils.

Elle finit par retourner dans la forêt pour espionner les possibles nouveaux venus. Et, effectivement, les pirates qu'elle avait aperçus avaient bel et bien débarqués sur son île ! Elle étouffa son sentiment de possession, c'était quand même chez elle ici d'où ils débarquaient comme ça ?, et les observa attentivement. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, voir plus si certains étaient restés à bord du grand navire qu'elle apercevait. Parmi ceux qu'elle voyait, il y en avait un qui avait des cheveux roux et une grande gueule à ce qu'elle pouvait entendre de là où elle était, d'ailleurs il parlait avec un autre aux cheveux long attachés en queue de cheval.

-Tu as rêvé mon ami, disait le roux en riant.

-Je te dis que j'ai vu de la fumée, insistait le deuxième.

La jeune femme devait se concentrer pour comprendre le sens de leurs paroles, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu personne, mais quand elle percuta que l'un d'eux avait vu son feu, elle prit peur ! Qui savait ce que ces pirates pourraient lui faire ?! Elle recula silencieusement et retourna au village pour y réfléchir. Elle s'abrita sous un toit qui avait un peu tenue et s'assit derrière.

Elle se réveilla brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas et de conversations, un coup d'œil dehors lui appris que de un il faisait quasiment nuit et que de deux, les pirates étaient là, à quelques mètres seulement d'elle ! Elle reteint son souffle en les écoutant attentivement.

-Allez Ben, accepte le, il n'y a personne, fit un gros qui mangeait du poulet.

-je sais ce que j'ai vu, insista le dénommé Ben qui n'était rien d'autre que celui au cheveux long qu'elle avait vu plutôt.

-On a fait le tour de l'île et il n'y avait personne, rajouta le roux. Le log-pose sera rechargé dans deux jours, d'ici là on refait des provisions.

-Bien capitaine, firent les autres en cœur.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu se passer ici, se demanda un voix soudain très proche d'elle.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur en retenant sa respiration, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme un fous furieux en cage. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver !

-Ben ! On y va ! Appela un voix.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent encore un peu de sa cachette mais s'arrêtèrent avant de la découvrir, puis firent demi-tour. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement peu discret et jeta un œil dehors pour voir ce qu'il se passait : le groupe de pirate s'éloignait en direction de la plage, là où elle avait vu le bateau. Elle décida de les suivre.

Si elle avait bien compris, ils contentaient partir dans deux jours, super grand bien leur fassent ! Plus vite ils partaient, plus vite elle serait débarrassé d'eux. Mais, en même temps... Elle avait bien envie de grimper dans leur bateau et partir d'ici, cela faisait des années qu'elle croupissait dans cette île et elle désirait explorer cette étendue infinie qui lui était tellement inconnue : l'océan, et puis elle rêvait d'un avenir remplit d'aventures. Mais, pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se pencha sur une branche un peu plus basse pour épier les moindres fait et gestes des pirates, mais apparemment ceux-ci dormaient comme des loirs, en même temps, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités, cela n'était pas très étonnant.

Elle descendit sans un bruit et évolua entre eux comme un fantôme. Ils avaient descendu des cales du bateau de quoi manger et boire, elle repéra des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque là : comme une étrange chose marron qui sentait très bon. Elle la chipa et s'en alla avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et ne la surprennent. La jeune fille remonta dans son arbre, assez haut pour ne pas être vu, mais assez bas pour pouvoir les surveiller, et goûta ce qu'elle avait volé. Elle crût rêver, cette chose avait un goût délicieux qui fondait dans la bouches ! Un vrai délice ! Elle le mangea entièrement avant de se rendormir, repu.

Le lendemain, les pirates repartirent à l'exploration de l'île, ils remplirent des tonneaux d'eau pur qu'ils trouvèrent à une source au milieu de l'île, ce qui lui indiqua que non ils ne buvaient pas que de l'alcool, puis ils chassèrent aussi, mais sans exagéré. Donc, ils n'étaient pas des brisants non plus. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur faire confiance !

Celui avec les cheveux longs la chercha encore, mais il aurait eu du mal, sauf s'il avait levait la tête et épiait assez longtemps dans les arbres, car elle ne descendit pas de son perchoir improvisé de toute la journée.

Mais, alors que tout le monde était entrain de boire, celui aux cheveux noirs continua encore à la chercher, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi têtu ! Cela la mettait hors d'elle, et surtout l'obligeait à le filer en douce pour ne pas qu'il lui tombe bêtement dessus. Sauf, qu'il tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils découvrent. C'était un endroit isolé, mais où les rayons du soleil s'écorchaient le soir, et du quel on pouvait voir la mer. C'était aussi là qu'_elle_ les avait enterrés.

-Des tombes, constata le pirate d'une voix étonné.

Elle retint une pique devant son esprit de déduction et l'observa en s'interrogeant sur la suite des événements. Le pirate fit le tour des tombes et les regarda attentivement, elles n'étaient pas très bien faite, un tas de sable et de cailloux avec une crois en bois mal faite pour chacune. Mais, ce qui attira plus l'attention du pirate ce fut les fleurs qui étaient posés dessus. Un bouquet, qui n'était pas encore fané. Il l'attrapa et l'observa minutieusement. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement, elle portait des fleurs quasiment tout les jours sur les tombes ! Le pirate faisait une tête qui en disait long sur ce qu'il venait de comprendre : il venait enfin d'avoir la preuve irréfutable d'une présence sur l'île !

Elle dégaina son couteau sans un bruit, elle devait absolument le faire taire, si jamais il racontait cela aux autres elle était foutu ! Mais, en même temps si elle le tuait maintenant les autres comprendrait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et partiraient immédiatement à sa recherche et la traquaient sans relâche ! Elle retint un juron et dû se contenter de le suivre tout le long du chemin du retour pour son campement.

Elle les épia toute la soirée mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le pirate ne raconta rien aux autres, même pas une allusion, rien du tout. C'était bizarre, mais ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Elle attendit qu'ils se soient tous endormis ivre mort pour redescendre de son arbre. A ce moment là, elle s'approcha du pirate qui la cherchait depuis presque deux jours maintenant, il dormait tout comme les autres. Elle l'observa un instant, il était plutôt grand, son visage était fin mais beau à regarder tandis que ses cheveux longs lui tombaient un peu dessus. Il était beau, c'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait quelqu'un beau et cela la troublait un peu. Mais, sa vie était plus importante et son instinct repris le dessus. Elle sortit son couteau et se plaça au-dessus de lui, prête à lui trancher la gorge. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, son souffle lui caressait la main, c'était encore plus bizarre, puis elle amorça le geste pour le tuer.

Sauf qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi à se fixer, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de la tournure que prenait les événements. Elle réagit au quart de tour et allait achever le travail quand il la devança et bloqua son bras, arrêtant toute tentative de meurtre. Mais, elle n'avait pas dit son denier mot, de sa main valide elle commença à essayer de l'étrangler. Il la poussa alors de toutes ses forces et réussit à renverser la position, se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, d'une torsion du poignet il lui fit lâcher son arme et de l'autre il lui bloqua sa deuxième main. La jeune femme était complètement écrasé par le poids du pirate, incapable du moindre mouvement elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, même ses jambes étaient coincés ! Elle le regarda méchamment et tenta de le mordre. Ce qui échoua aussi.

-Ben, je te juge pas tu fais ce que tu veux, mais là, c'est bizarre quand même, fit une voix qui venait de sur le côté avant d'éclater de rire.

Le dénommé Ben sembla prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire agresser par une sauvageonne complètement nue. Il se releva précipitamment, la libérant de son emprise.

-c'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclama t-il soudain gêné.

-Bien sûr, ils disent tous ça, approuva le roux.

Un troisième pirate les rejoignit, il était blond et sûr de lui, elle se mit en position de défense, en grognant. Malheureusement, son couteau se trouvait juste à leurs pieds, elle ne pouvait donc pas le récupérer. Elle jeta un œil aux arbres qui les entouraient mais le roux comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-On va pas te faire de mal, t'inquiètes pas, fit le roux.

Elle se contenta de gronder plus fort.

-Tu ne sais pas parler ? Demanda le blond.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il croyait ça facile le blond ? En plus, elle ne voulait pas leur parler à eux.

Soudain, celui aux cheveux longs, Ben, bougea, elle reporta son attention sur lui, l'air agressive.

-Je veux pas te faire de mal, lui assura t-il.

-Ils... Avaient dit ça... Aussi les autres, articula t-elle difficilement en essayant d'y mettre une pointe d'ironie peu réussit.

-Les autres ? Demanda le roux.

-Des pirates. Ont voulu faire moi, esclave.

-Ils sont devenue quoi ? Demanda le blond à son tour.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui dédia son plus beau sourire sadique en guise d'explication, le blond lui lança un regard terrifié qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

-Nous aussi on est des pirates, expliqua le capitaine, mais nous on est pas des marchands d'esclaves !

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Parce que nous, continua le roux sans se démonter, on a... Du sake ! S'exclama t-il en sortant justement une bouteille du précieux liquide.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il essayait de lui refiler de la drogue mais apparemment il s'en fichait et semblait très fière de lui, et ce n'était sûrement pas une blague vu le grand sourire heureux qui était apparus sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda les deux autres, ils semblaient désespérés devant le comportement du roux.

-Bref, on te fera rien, tu vois, insista le cheveux long.

-D'accord, accepta t-elle finalement en se détendant légèrement.

-Super ! S'exclama le roux, tiens buvons pour fêter ça !

Le capitaine lui fourra sa bouteille de sake dans les mains sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais goûté ce truc, cela sentait très fort mais apparemment cela devait être bon puisqu'ils n'avaient bu que ça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur son île. La jeune femme leur lança un regard suspicieux avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres sans les quitter des yeux, le cheveux long la regardait avec un drôle d'air, le blond semblait n'en avait pas grand chose à faire tandis que le roux continuait de sourire bêtement.

-C'est bon ! Déclara t-elle d'un coup, le liquide descendant dans sa gorge.

-C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec une telle descente, remarqua le blond, à part Shanks bien sûr.

-Hééé bois pas comme ça ! S'exclama le cheveux long en lui arrachant la bouteille alors qu'elle l'avait à nouveau mis à la bouche.

Il lui arracha un peu violemment des mains et lui renversa de l'alcool dessus, dans sa main, la bouteille était très légère, enfaîte la sauvageonne l'avait complètement vidé. Sauf que son regard accrocha une goûte d'alcool qui glissa sur elle, descendant le long de sa poitrine nue, il déglutit difficilement. Tandis qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien, se sentant d'un coup super bien et ayant envie de faire des bisous à tout le monde.

-Tiens, fit soudain celui qui s'occupait d'elle en lui mettant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Tu vas pas te trimballe comme ça tout le temps, bougonna t-il en rougissant.

Elle observa les tâches rouges sur ses joues sans comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais en tout cas cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il se préoccupe d'elle alors elle lui dédia son plus beau sourire, ce qui eut l'air d'intensifier son trouble, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Bon, on pars demain, jusque là, ça te dis de faire la fête avec nous ? Demanda Shanks qui avait trouvé une nouvelle bouteille comme par magie et l'avait déjà à moitié vidé.

-Wouaii ! S'exclama t-elle en riant.

Ben la regarda faire, il avait l'impression de voir une enfant, elle était complètement innocente et naïve, du coup il ne bût pas de la soirée et passa son temps à la surveiller pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Quelle idée de boire autant et de se trimballer à poil au milieu d'un équipage de pirates exclusivement masculin aussi, pensait Ben en la regardant de loin. Il avait beau lui avoir prêté sa veste, celle-ci ne lui arrivait qu'au genoux, et laissait deviner qu'elle était complètement nue dessous, de quoi donner des idées à pas mal de personnes. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait un tel élan de protectionnisme mais en tout cas il ne la lâcha pas du regard de la soirée. Seulement, une fois que tout le monde fut endormis, elle ne resta pas avec eux et il la vit grimper dans son arbre, préférant la solitude aux pirates. Cela l'intriguait, il ne la suivit quand même pas, mais il y pensa toute la soirée. C'était une rencontre vraiment étrange...

Les pirates avaient décidés de partir seulement en début d'après-midi, ils n'avaient pas finis de remplir le bateau et ils voulaient profiter encore un peu de la tranquillité de l'île avant de se relancer dans leur périple remplit de dangers. Même s'ils n'étaient encore qu'un petit équipage de cinq pirates, ils enchaînaient les combats et les aventures. Mais, la fille qu'ils avaient vue n'étaient pas réapparus, Ben un peu méfiant partis à sa recherche. Ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle et elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être une marine infiltré pour les arrêter, même s'il en doutait c'était une hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait écarter. Il se rendit à l'endroit où il savait qu'il avait le plus de chance de la trouver : les tombes qu'il avait découvert la veille. Mais, quand il y arriva, il n'y avait personne, sauf que les fleures n'étaient pas changés, c'était toujours les même que la veille. Il resta un instant, n'osant pas repartir, qu'avait-il pu se passer sur cette île ? Qui pouvez bien être cette fille ? Il avait une multitude de questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête et cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir y trouver de réponses.

-Salut.

Ben se retourna avec vivacité, sa main prête à dégainer son pistolet, mais c'était seulement la fille qui se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui. Elle le fixait, sans air belliqueuse, elle paressait seulement... Curieuse ?

-Salut, fit Ben en retour.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant glisser sa chevelure rouge sur ses épaules, il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours sa veste.

-Pourquoi, toi là ?

Elle semblait avoir toujours autant de mal à s'exprimer correctement, remarqua le pirate. Jouait-elle la comédie ?

-J'me demandais où t'étais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui sourit puis le dépassa sans lui parler, elle prit les fleurs sèches et les remplaça par des fraîches qu'elle avait dans la main depuis le début. Ben la regarda faire puis vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle, sans toute fois la regarder.

-C'est qui, demanda t-il ne pointant les trois tombes du doigt.

-Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, énuméra t-elle sans montrer la moindre trace d'émotions.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, Ben n'osant plus parler et tentant de prendre la mesure des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Je sais plus.

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Je sais plus.

-Comment s'appelait ta sœur ?

-Rubis.

Ben la regarda dans les yeux, ils se cherchèrent un instant l'un l'autre, tentant de découvrir qui était celui qui se tenait face à l'autre.

-Tu t'appelle comment ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Ben Beckman.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu veux savoir qui je suis ?

-Oui, répondit le pirate.

-Je suis la dernière survivante de cette île. Pour être plus précis je suis celle qui n'aurait pas dû survivre.

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, la jeune femme prit ses cheveux rouges et les fit passer d'un seul côté pour dégager son cou, dévoilant ainsi une cicatrice qui s'étendait tout le tour de son cou, comme un sourire effrayant qui la marquait à vie. Ben ne pu pas la lâcher du regard, il était subjugué par l'horreur de la chose, et surtout l'invraisemblabilité qu'elle ait pu survivre à une telle blessure.

-Qui a fais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, pour une fois il y avait une trace d'émotion dans ce qu'elle dit, une trace de regret.

Ben la regarda soudain troublé, qu'avait-elle vécu ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer sur cette île mystérieuse ? Mais, avait qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ou même avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser une nouvelle question, elle se leva et s'enfuit en courant.

Elle avait courut à perdre haleine dans toutes la forêt, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui avait pris mais elle s'était soudain sentie tellement mal. Comme si toutes ses questions avaient fait remonter en elle des choses qu'elle auraient préférés oublier pour toujours. Elle sauta un arbre tombé par terre, se réceptionna mal, trébucha, tomba, s'écorcha, se releva, et recommença à courir. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Peut-être, que voulait dire pleurer ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas ressentir car cela lui rappelait, _cette nuit là_. La nuit du massacre. La nuit où ils étaient tous morts.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol dur, le feu avait rongé les planches de bois et des échardes s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, mais elle s'en fichait, la douleur lui permettait de rester éveiller, de ne pas penser à tout ça. D'oublier la douleur, d'oublier le goût des cendres dans sa bouche, d'oublier la sensation de la fumée dans la gorge, d'oublier le sentiment du cœur qui se brise en mille morceaux. Ne plus penser à rien.

Mais, plus elle tentait d'ignorer ses souvenirs, plus les flashs se faisaient violents. FLASH_ les hurlements autour d'elle, le bruit des flammes qui dévorent les maisons, les grandes ombres qui dansent et se tordent de douleurs _FLASH _les gens qui courent autour d'elle, les cris, les appels désespérés de ceux qui cherchent les survivants, les pleurs des enfants _FLASH _sa petite sœur, sa propre petite sœur, toute petite, toute belle, qui pleure, qui appelle ses parents, mais ils ne son pas là, sauver sa sœur, malgré les flammes, malgré les cris, malgré elle-même _FLASH_ ses parents sont là, vivants, elle est heureuse, mais pourquoi les personnes en blancs pointent des fusils sur elles ? _FLASH _le sang sur ses mains, partout, partout, sur elle, sur ses parents, sur elle, partout, la douleur, la tête qui tourne _FLASH_ la douleur, son seul univers, mourir, elle veut mourir._

-On peut attendre encore un peu, fit Shanks l'air de rien.

Ben ne répondit pas.

-Non, pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

-ça ce voit que tu veux la voir, fit son capitaine toujours l'air de rien.

-Simple curiosité, et puis, elle a ma veste.

-Bien sûr.

Les deux pirates étaient les deux seuls encore au sol, les trois autres avaient finis de remplir le bateau, et ils s'occupaient de l'appareiller.

-Tu as deux heures, déclara finalement Shanks en se levant.

Ben se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'avancer dans la forêt l'air déterminé., Shanks le suivit du regard un instant, amusé par le comportement de son second. Puis, il se baissa en arrière dans une contorsion assez impressionnante, pour saisir une nouvelle bouteille de sake.

-Aaah y a que ça de vrai, soupira t-il avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Le second quant à lui arpentait l'île, il savait qu'il ne la trouverait pas une nouvelle fois près des tombes, elle n'était pas du genre à ce faire avoir deux fois de la même façon, donc il réfléchit un instant aux endroits qu'il connaissait de l'île et dans lesquels il serait susceptible de la retrouver. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de se rendre là où ils avaient découverts les habitations brûlés. Il mit bien une heure à retrouver son chemin parmi la forêt, mais, il eut l'intelligence de marquer son chemin pour faciliter son retour. Quand il arriva à nouveau dans le village, il se concentra pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'y était passé. Déjà tout était brûlé, aucune maison ne faisait exception, ce n'était plus qu'un champs noirs de débris carbonisés. Il s'approcha d'une des maisons et toucha le bois, il regarda ses doigts, ils n'avaient pas pris de teinte noir, donc le feu était très anciens. Sa théorie se confirma quand il remarqua que même des arbres avaient recommencés à pousser à certains endroits où la terre avait été brûlé. Il réfléchissait à plein régime, s'il avait bien compris, cette fille était la survivante de ce massacre, mais au vu du temps qu'il semblait s'être écoulé, elle devait être là depuis presque même une dizaine d'années !

Ben fouilla toutes les maisons une par une, et à chaque fois c'était le même schéma, cendres, poussières, il ne restait absolument plus rien de ceux qui avaient pu habiter là. Ni objets, ni photos, absolument rien, c'était comme si personne n'avait jamais habité ici. Mais dans ce cas là, qui était la fille après qui il courrait ? Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas, Ben avant d'être un pirate était quelqu'un de curieux, quand on ne le connaissait pas il donnait toujours l'impression de ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui l'entoure. Mais la réalité était tout autre, doté d'une capacité d'analyse hors norme, il avait toujours été capable de comprendre, deviner et interpréter tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, développant ainsi une espèce de détachement. Mais, quand il avait rencontré Shanks, il l'avait suivit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lui montrait un chemin nouveau, un chemin dont il ne pouvait ni deviner l'arrivé ni les tournants ! Et, si aujourd'hui il errait dans ce village brûlé, c'était parce que cette fille aussi était intéressant, quand on lui soumettait une énigme il voulait toujours la résoudre, cette fille était devenue son énigme.

Ben avait fait le tour du village, il avait tout fouillé de fond en comble, aucunes traces de la fille, il n'avait rien trouvé. A un moment il avait pensé avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant : dans une des maisons il y avait un endroit au sol où il n'y avait plus de poussière sur le bois mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Tandis qu'il faisait face à cet amas de cendre qu'était le village, quelque chose l'intriguait. C'était comme si quelque chose ne concordait pas avec ce qu'il voyait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le dois dessus, mais il le sentait. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de très important à la fois invisible mais primordiale. Il resta longtemps ainsi, à regarder sans comprendre, son regard se posait partout et nul part à la fois. Il allait abandonner quand l'illumination se fit en lui : plus que l'absence d'objets, c'était l'absence de cadavres qui était étrange ! Même si les maisons avaient entièrement brûlé, il aurait resté au moins des 'restes' carbonisés de cadavres, son raisonnement avait beau être macabre il savait qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de cadavre ? Nul part, dans aucune maison ni dans aucun endroit de l'île.

Le second de l'équipage du roux retourna au bateau, il n'avait pas abandonné, il commençait à peine à entrevoir les mystères de cette île, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y répondre aujourd'hui, mais il se fit la promesse d'y répondre un jour. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le pont, il regarda une dernière l'île dans son entier. Elle n'était pas très grande, le village au centre, la forêt autour et une large bande de sable qui faisait une barrière avec la mer. Ben se souvenait avoir vu une colline de sable sur le côté gauche de la plage, un monticule amassait par le vent et le temps. En même temps qu'il repensait à ça, une deuxième hypothèse s'amorça dans son esprit, aussi effrayante que probable, ce n'était pas une colline de sable, c'était une tombe. Ben sentit l'effroi le saisir une fraction de seconde, puis il se fit une promesse, la même qu'en montant, mais légèrement modifié : il trouverait la réponse à l'énigme de cette île, coûte que coûte !

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés l'île étrange, et bien sûr la jeune femme qu'ils y avaient découverts. Shanks avait décidé de faire route vers la prochaine île, même si l'équipage était toujours d'humeur plutôt joyeuse, Ben passait son temps à l'arrière du bateau à fixer l'horizon. Le capitaine lui avait demandé une fois ce qu'il regardait comme ça :

-Heeey Ben, pourquoi tu viens pas boire avec nous ?

-Je réfléchis, soupira Ben. Et je cherche.

-Tu cherches quoi ? Demanda Shanks qui avait du mal à comprendre qu'on préfère réfléchir plutôt que de boire du sake.

-La réponse.

-Ah, était tout ce que Shanks avait trouvé comme réponse.

-C'est cool ici quand même, fit une vois derrière eux le plus naturellement du monde.

Il y eut un petit flottement, Ben regarda son capitaine qui dit une signe de dénégation pour montrer que ce n'était pas lui, puis il se prit la tête dans les mains. Tandis que Shanks commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas bu trop de sake aujourd'hui puisqu'il entendait des voix, puis il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme de l'île qui lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent.

-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! S'écria t-il en la voyant.

-Bah je squatte votre bateau, déclara t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Puis elle éclata de rire et s'envoya une plaquette de chocolat directement dans la bouche l'air de rien.

-t'a eu ça où ? Demanda Shanks qui commençait à s'énerver légèrement.

-Dans la réserve.

-J'vais la tuer...

La jeune femme évita le bras de Shanks et s'enfuit en riant, ce qui se transforma rapidement en course poursuite à travers tout le bateau.

-Tu m'attraperas paaaaaaaas, chantonnait-elle accroché au mât du bateau.

-Comptes la dessus ! Yassop ! Attrape là ! Hurla t-il en passant devant le sniper.

Mais le-dit sniper se contenta de regarder son capitaine passer en souriant et en continuant de nettoyer son fusil.

-Tu m'auras paaas, continua t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Shanks grimpa le mât à la vitesse de l'éclair mais au moment où il tendait le bras pour l'attraper, elle se laissa tomber dans le vide et se rattrapa in extrémiste à une corde qui pendait par là, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut de son champs de vision.

-Cherchez là ! Ordonna Shanks. En plus elle m'a piqué mon sake !

-Elle a une bonne descente elle aussi, apprécia Lucky en enfournant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet.

-Ne lui faites pas de compliment, râla Shanks en récupérant une nouvelle bouteille.

-Avoue qu'elle te plaît bien capitaine, fit Yassop avec un clin d'œil.

-Nan, c'est une skateuse qui s'est introduite illégalement dans notre bateau !

-En tout cas elle y est toujours, commenta Ben en se rapprochant.

-ça serait pas toi qui la cachait depuis le début ? Demanda Rockstar.

-Pourquoi ?

-On t'as touuuus vue avec elle l'autre fois, fit Lucky avec un sourire pervers.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ! S'écria Ben.

-La vérité mon ami, la vérité, fit Réo en souriant ironiquement.

Ben leur lança un regard blasé avant de partir drapé dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il s'éclipsa dans sa cabine où il espérait retrouver un minimum de calme après ces événements plutôt inattendus. Depuis deux jours ils naviguaient et lui il se creusait la tête sur le mystère qui entourait la femme au cheveux de feux, et d'un coup elle apparaissait comme par magie sur leur bateau ! Plus invraisemblable que ça paressait impossible, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans sa cabine et découvre la jeune femme assise en tailleur sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria le second qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le capitaine te cherche partout !

-ça j'avais compris, fit-elle en grignotant un morceau de pain sous ses yeux ébahis.

-T'es folle, soupira Ben.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

Comment pouvait-elle se comporter de façon tellement extravagante et être à la fois aussi innocente et inconsciente se demandait Ben en l'observant. Elle mangeait comme quatre sur son lit, toujours uniquement vêtue de la veste qu'il lui avait passé trois jours plus tôt. Il secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à s'expliquer le comportement de la fille aux cheveux de feu.

-Shanks va encore croire que c'est moi qui t'ai fais entrer, soupira Ben en essayant de prendre l'air énervé.

-Bah c'est pas vrai, exposa t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-elle en penchant la tête sur un côté lui donnant l'impression de voir un chaton innocent avec ses grands yeux bleus.

-Disons que ce que disent les gens n'est pas toujours vrai, donc on peut croire qu'ils mentent, tenta d'expliquer Ben.

-Mentent, répétât-elle, c'est à manger non ?

-Nan, la mente est une plante, mentir est un verbe qui désigne le fait de... Modifier la vérité à son avantage.

-Aaaah, moi je préfère ça, fit-elle en lui montrant une plaquette de chocolat.

Il resta un instant étonné de la conversation qu'ils tenaient, elle était vraiment surprenante. Même si elle aurait tout à fait pu être quelqu'un de suspect avec son comportement étrange, elle paressait trop innocente pour avoir des intentions mauvaises.

-C'est du chocolat, lui apprit Ben.

-Chocolat ! Répétât-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ben ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais une question le taraudait toujours.

-Pourquoi tu es monté sur le bateau ?

-Fallait bien que je te rende ça, fit-elle en montrant la veste, mais après j'ai voulu rester.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler directement à Shanks tout ça, déclara Ben.

-Shanks ? Le roux ?

-Ouai c'est ça, c'est notre capitaine à tous.

Il lui tendit la main, elle l'attrapa et ils montèrent tout les deux sur le pont.

-Donc tu veux rester avec nous ? Demanda Shanks l'air pour une fois sérieux.

-Oui, j'aimerais naviguer avec vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai passé longtemps sans chercher à comprendre. Maintenant, j'ai décidé que j'avais assez attendu et je veux découvrir la vérité.

Shanks sourit.

-ça me paraît une bonne raison. Mais tu dois savoir qu'on est un équipage de pirate, nous nous battons, nous risquons nos vies, alors ne t'attends pas à une vie tranquille, déclara t-il en la regardant dans les yeux comme pour chercher une hésitation en elle, qu'il ne trouva pas.

-ça me va. Je veux parcourir l'océan aussi libre que l'air, et me battre ne me fais pas peur.

-Alors c'est parfait, tu fais officiellement partie de mon équipage ! Bienvenue ! S'écria Shanks en levant sa bouteille. On va faire la fêêête !

Elle ne dit rien mais elle sourit en voyant qu'il trouvait prétexte partout pour faire la fête et surtout boire.

-Aufaite ! Comment tu t'appelle ? Lui demanda Shanks qui avait voulu lever un toast en son honneur mais c'était rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom.

-J'ai oublié, fit-elle en riant.

Réo qui écoutait à côté sans rien dire fut choqué, comment pouvait-on oublier son prénom ?

-Il faut t'en trouver un, déclara t-il.

-Ok, j'y vous pas d'inconvénient, accepta t-elle.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui nous devons lui trouver un prénom ! Déclara Shanks en riant.

Les autres pirates approuvèrent et s'en suivit une intense recherche de la part de tout l'équipage qui dura plusieurs jours. Quotidiennement, chaque pirate venait la voir pour lui proposer un voir plusieurs noms. Shanks avait voulu l'appeler 'Sake' parce que comme il avait dit :'elle a une super bonne descente !', ce qu'elle refusa tout net, après cella le capitaine bouda et ne proposa plus rien. Mais les autres n'étaient pas à cours d'idées, Yassop voulut l'appeler comme son fils 'Ussop', il fallut un moment à Ben pour lui expliquer que c'était juste malsain de vouloir l'appeler comme ça, du coup il voulut l'appeler 'Ussopa', ce qu'elle refusa net. Elle ne tenait pas à être tournée en ridicule par une prénom aussi débile. Rockstar fit plus dans le classique, il lui sortit juste tout les prénoms de princesse qu'il connaissait, il tenta Cendrillon, Blanche neige, elle n'en connaissait bien sûr aucun et les refusa tous, elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile ! Elle laissa tomber les propositions de Lucky dès qu'il commença à vouloir l'appeler avec des prénoms de nourriture (non 'poulet' n'est pas un prénom). Ne restait plus que Ben qui n'avait pour l'instant donné aucun prénoms et préférait se tenir à l'écart de ce genre de concours plutôt douteux sur l'intelligence de l'équipage. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il s'avança pour faire une proposition :

-Et, Edena ? J'crois que ça veut dire feu ou un truc comme ça, déclara t-il.

Elle pencha la tête comme pour soupeser la question.

-Va pour Edena ! Accepta t-elle.

-Bien ! Aujourd'hui Edena est membre de l'équipage du Roux ! Déclara Réo.

-Géniale enfin une fille ! S'exclama Yassop avec un air pervers.

-Même pas en rêve toi, le rembarra t-elle sans ménagement.

-Tu es cruelle avec moi Edenaaaa, se plaignit Yassop.

-Je sais, fit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Le tireur d'élite lui tira la langue avant de s'en aller en la snobant.

-Par contre, va falloir aussi te trouver des vêtements, fit remarquer Réo en faisant référence au fait qu'elle se promenait toujours nue à l'exception de la veste de Ben, seul vêtement qu'elle acceptait porter.

-Rooh mais c'est plus pratique de ne pas en porter, soupira Edena.

-Pas de 'mais', fit Réo, on débarquera sur une île dans la journée et tu me feras plaisir de te trouver des vêtements !

-D'acoooord, finit par accepter Edena. Beeeen tu voudras bien m'aider ?

Le second comme si elle était un ovni, ce qui lui paressait de plus en plus probable au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaître.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en Shanks ou Yassop, que Réo est gay et que Lucky serait capable de m'habiller avec de la nourriture ! Exposa t-elle.

-Hééé d'où tu connais ce mot ? Demanda Réo avec un air hautain et surtout énervé.

-C'est Yassop qui me l'a appris, déclara Edena le plus simplement du monde.

-Yassop you will die ! Hurla Reo mais le tireur d'élite avait disparut dès l'entente de son prénom.

Edena se mit à sourire avant de retourner son attention sur Ben qui avait lui aussi suivit l'échange avec attention.

-Je dois bien avouer que tu n'as pas tord. Mais, je n'y connais rien en vêtements de filles, prévient-il.

-ça sera toujours mieux que Shanks, assura Edena.

-Je vous entend ! Fit remarquer le capitaine.

-Moi aussi ! Répondit Edena du tact au tact.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi la regardait soudain bizarrement avant d'éclater de rire, apparemment elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. La jeune femme était resté trop longtemps loin de tout et elle avait un retard considérable sur le monde extérieure. Elle ne savait même pas quel âge elle avait, et du coup elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait passé seule sur son île. Mais, maintenant elle faisait partie d'un équipage de pirate, et elle ferait tout pour obtenir la vérité, elle avait son avenir dans ses mains.

Edena marché dans les rues avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles, Ben devait la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle rentre dans quelqu'un ou pour qu'elle se perde mais il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres, la regarder agir ainsi était plutôt amusant. On aurait dit une enfant dans une ville de friandises. Bon, à part qu'elle était une femme accomplie et qu'elle était encore et toujours à moitié à poil ce qui faisait se retourner tout les hommes sur son passage, et certaines femmes qui échangeaient des regards horrifiés, personnes que Ben se chargeait de garder à distance grâce à son fusil nonchalamment posé sur son épaule.

-Ben ! C'est quoi ça ?! S'écria Edena en pointant une fontaine d'eau au milieu d'une place.

-C'est une fontaine, l'eau est projeté en l'air et retombe dedans, expliqua Ben en essayant d'être à la fois précis et compréhensible. Et ensuite l'eau est reprise, et ça recommence.

-C'est géniale !

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à sa nouvelle découverte et rentra dedans sous l'air surpris des personnes autours, elle se mit sous le jet d'eau en écartant les bras et en riant à gorge déployé. Le touché de l'eau sur son corps lui faisait un bien fous et cela la faisait naturellement rire et sourire.

-Edena tu vas être trempée ! Râla Ben.

-Et alors ?

Son sourire n'exprimait qu'une joie pure et innocente tandis que ses longs cheveux rouge se collait sur sa tête et que sa veste s'imprégnait d'eau et soulignait les courbes de son corps, Ben se surprit à la trouver irrésistiblement belle ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite.

-Essaye tu vas voir ! S'exclama t-elle en le mettant lui aussi sous le jet d'eau.

Le pirate se retrouva complètement trempé en une fraction de seconde, mais alors qu'il allait engueuler Edena, celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre une pierre, et il n'était pas une pierre. Tout l'énervement qu'il avait pu ressentir s'envola et il se retrouva à se laisser aller à sourire lui aussi tandis qu'Edena se mettait à tourner les bras écartés sous l'eau.

Ils finirent par en sortir quand les marines débarquèrent pour faire maintenir l'ordre suite à des plaintes de civils sur le fait que deux personnes jouaient dans la fontaine publique. Ben attrapa la main d'Edena et s'enfuit, il avait une affiche de recherché avec une photo de lui dessus, alors valait mieux éviter de ce faire remarquer par la marine. Il ralentit en constatant qu'Edena qui avait d'abords suivit en riant, ralentissait de plus en plus et il était maintenant obligé de tirer sur son bras pour la faire suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edena ? Finit-il par demander.

Mais elle ne le regardait pas, en réalité elle avait la tête tourné en direction de la place qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il arrêta de marcher, et elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, il fit donc le tour pour se mettre face à elle : elle ne souriait plus, toutes couleurs avaient même disparues de son visage.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda à nouveau Ben qui commençait à la trouver bizarre.

-Ces gens... Je les ai déjà vu, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Qui ça ? Où ça ?

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux comme si elle souffrait, elle se plia soudain en deux en gémissant. Ben ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il finit par l'attraper par le bras et la tira jusque dans un coin tranquille pour éviter que les marines ne les trouvent. Une fois tranquille, il attendit qu'elle se calme, et quand elle fut enfin en état de parler, ce fut d'une voix sans plus aucunes traces d'émotions qu'elle expliqua :

-Ces mecs, en blancs, ceux sont eux qui ont brûlés mon village.

-Les mecs en blancs... Tu veux parler des marines ? S'exclama Ben choqué.

-Je sais pas, ils ont un uniformes..

-C'est bien eux... Mais, qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire... Pourquoi s'en prendre à une si petite île, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de dangereux...

Ben se souvenait avoir entendu parler du massacre de Ohara perpétré par la marine pour le crime de recherches sur les ponéglyphes, pourtant Ohara avait toujours était une grande île réputé pour sa bibliothèque et ses archéologues, tandis que l'île d'Edena était minuscule et inconnue, répertorié sur aucune carte maritime.

-Bon, viens on doit te trouver des vêtements, nous parlerons de tout ça à Shanks en rentrant, décida Ben en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Même si le reste de la journée fut agréable, Edena ne réussit pas à se sentir vraiment bien, cette vision lui avait à nouveau fait ressurgir des souvenirs qu'elle voulait garder oublier et elle avait l'impression que l'explication derrière tout ça était encore plus effrayant que ce qu'elle avait crû au premier abord.

Ils firent plusieurs magasins, Edena très compliqué refusait tout vêtements l'handicapant dans ses mouvements, ou trop long, ou trop tape-à-l'oeil, au final ils trouvèrent des shorts tellement courts qu'ils ressemblaient presque à des bas de maillots de bains, et des débardeurs qui lui arrivaient aux nombrils. Mais, même une fois correctement vêtues, elle refusa catégoriquement de lui rendre sa veste qu'elle garda sur elle malgré ma chaleur.

Finalement, ils retournèrent au bateau en même temps que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, ils marchaient côte à côté sans oser parler, Edena plongeait dans ses souvenirs et Ben dans ses réflexions. Jusqu'à ce que le regard du pirate se pose sur la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, l'air triste et perdue, et bizarrement il se sentit touché par sa détresse. Il posa une main sur son épaule :

-Si tu as vraiment affaire avec la marine, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes une équipage, une famille on te laisseras jamais tomber. Et puis les marines et les pirates sont des ennemis, alors ça tombe bien, ironisa Ben.

Edena se tourna vers lui et tenta de lui sourire, il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement rassuré mais il n'était pas douée avec les femmes, chose sur laquelle Shanks s'amusait souvent à le chambrer, mais il voulait vraiment l'aider. Alors, il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne sans rien dire. La jeune femme le regarda surprise, elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais en tout cas c'était agréable, alors elle le laissa faire et savoura cet instant, qui lui donna soudain l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et que seul cette main qui la tenait comptait.

-La marine, reprit Shanks en réfléchissant.

-Ce n'est pas si étonnant, sachant ce qu'ils ont pu faire à Ohara, fit Réo qui avait aussi entendue parler de ça dans les journaux. Ils ont beau ce faire passer pour les gentils, leurs actes prouvent le contraire.

-Peut-être, mais personne n'a jamais entendu parler de l'île d'Edena, rappela Yassop.

Les cinq pirates parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée, Edena était assise sur un baril juste à côté, préférant écouter que participer. De toute façon elle ne connaissait pas grand chose, et se souvenait d'encore moins de chose donc elle n'était pas d'une grande aide.

-En tout cas, il va falloir faire attention, si c'est bien la marine qui a fait ça, ils feront tout pour récupérer Edena, déclara Ben.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et ils ont les moyens, ajouta Réo.

Edena écouta attentivement, ils voulaient dire qu'à cause de sa présence, tout l'équipage courrait un grave danger ? Elle s'éclipsa discrètement dans sa cabine, Shanks lui avait prêté la sienne car elle était une femme, et rumina ce qu'elle avait entendu. Si ces 'marines' étaient bien à l'origine de ses malheurs, alors elle devait en apprendre plus, quitte à risquer sa vie, ce n'était pas un problème, mais elle refusait que l'équipage du roux risque sa vie pour elle. Ils avaient été les premières personnes à être gentils avec elle et à l'aider, ils lui avaient donner la chance de naviguer sur les océans et de prendre en mains son avenir, alors elle ne voulait pas leur attirer d'ennuis. De toute façon, elle avait toujours vécu seule et c'était toujours débrouillés seule, donc sa décision fut vite prise. Elle prépara des maigres affaires dans un sac, remplit ce qui restait avec de la nourriture et attendit patiemment que tout le bateau soit silencieux et endormis pour s'éclipser discrètement.

Edena n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, à force de chasser seule dans sa forêt elle avait appris à se faire silencieuse comme la mort elle même, elle prenait toujours la vie la première mais sans jamais que sa victime ne s'en rende compte. Pourtant, elle ne l'entendit pas venir, elle ne sentit sa présence qu'à la dernière minute, quand elle sentit sa main sur son épaule.

-Oooh calme ! S'exclama Lucky les mains en l'air en voyant le poignard qu'avait sortie Edena vive comme un serpent.

-Lucky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Edena suspicieuse, ses yeux s'étant rétrécis pour n'être plus que deux minuscules fentes.

-Il n'est pas seule, fit une voix dédaigneuse.

-Réo, géniale, soupira Edena.

-Enfaite, nous sommes tous là, déclara Ben en sortant à son tour de l'ombre.

Shanks et Yassop accompagnés de Rockstar sortirent à leurs tours pour l'encercler, ne lui laissant plus aucunes chances de s'enfuir. Et là, Edena compris quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore percuté, ce monde qui se dressait en bas du bateau, elle n'en connaissait rien, pire que ça, elle était incapable de l'arpenter, pour la simple et bonne raison que même si elle avait était la reine de son île, tuant ou épargnant ce qu'elle voulait, dans ce monde là, c'était elle la victime, c'était elle la proie pourchassé. Quand elle compris ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, elle n'était rien ici, un nourrisson qui ignorait tout, elle devait devenir plus forte !

-Tu nous fais quoi là ? Demanda Shanks avec un sourire en coin.

-Je veux pas vous entraîner des ennuies, déclara t-elle.

-C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, fallait pas monter clandestinement sur notre bateau déjà, fit remarquer Réo.

Il étouffa une cri de protestation quand Yassop lui envoya son coude dans les côtes avec un 'c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux dames'.

-Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir Edena, c'est qu'on est des _pirates_, fit Shanks en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, nous arpentons les mers en quête d'aventures, le danger c'est ce qui nous donne envie d'avancer, nous ne souhaitons qu'un chose c'est d'arpenter cette étendue infinie qu'est l'océan en faisant fis des dangers et en créant notre propre avenir sans nous laisser dicter notre conduite par qui que ce soit. Et plus important que ça, quand nous acceptons un membre de l'équipage, celui-ci n'a plus le droit de quitter le navire, à partir du moment que tu es devenu ma nakama tu m'appartiens, et ce qui font du mal à mes nakamas, le regrettent chèrement. Alors, tu ne dois pas craindre de nous mettre en danger, au contraire ! Vie avec nous, arpentes les océans, affronte ton avenirs à nos côtés et surtout n'oublie pas que nous sommes là aussi pour chasser ces fantômes qui te pourchassent.

Le petit discours de Shanks bouleversa Edena, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait ainsi, ou peut-être pas mais en tout cas elle ne se souvenait plus, c'était comme si ses paroles l'avaient touchés au plus profond d'elle-même faisant ressortir quelque chose qu'elle avait interdit à jamais : la confiance en quelqu'un. Elle se l'était interdite depuis le massacre, même si elle avait encore fait une fois confiance aux premiers pirates qu'elle avait croisé, cela n'avait fait qu'accroître sa volonté de ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, avec ses simples mots, Shanks venait de faire voler en éclats tout ce qu'elle avait construit, mais au lieu de s'en sentir triste, énervé ou même inquiète, elle était simplement heureuse. Car, depuis le début, depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé seule, depuis qu'elle s'était persuadé que le monde entier était son ennemi, elle n'avait voulu qu'une chose, que quelqu'un lui dise que tout allait bien, et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il veillerait sur elle, et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une personne qui lui disait ça, mais bien quatre pirates prêt à tout et dont les regards étaient entièrement sincère. Elle ne put pas retenir ses pleurs.

-Allez laisse -toi aller ! Tiens du sake ! Fit Shanks en lui tendant sa bouteille avant de rire.

-Merciiii, fit Edena en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ben ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement de son capitaine et la réaction d'Edena, apparemment il ne fut pas le seul à trouver ça amuser car les autres se mirent à rire, même Réo daigna rire aussi . Ce soir là vit naître une puissante amitié inébranlable entre les membres de l'équipage du roux, et ce sentiment de confiance mutuelle allait les mener bien plus loin que quiconque n'était jamais parvenu.

Edena se tenait sur le vigie et regardait l'océan s'étendre à perte de vue, c'était magnifique, depuis sa naissance elle n'avait pu que rêver d'arpenter cette étendue, mais maintenant c'était devenue une réalité. Elle était devenue officiellement la vigile de l'équipage avec son aisance à grimper sur le mâte (et un peu partout ailleurs d'ailleurs) et du coup elle pouvait admirer l'océan tout les jours, ce qu'elle préférait c'était s'y installer le matin un peu avant que le soleil se lève puis ensuite elle admirait sa lente monté dans les cieux, ses rayons illuminant les flots, leurs donnant une brillance presque imaginaire. Et elle, elle regardait, la tête dans ses bras, en rêvant du jour où elle pourrait regarder ce spectacle en sachant qui elle était vraiment.

-Edena !

Elle se redressa vivement en entendant Ben l'appeler, celui-ci devait sûrement la chercher pour son entraînement quotidien. Depuis que Shanks, et le reste de l'équipage, avait décidé de l'aider à trouver la vérité, et donc à affronter la marine, le capitaine lui avait imposé des séances d'entraînements quotidien pour qu'elle devienne forte. Ce qu'elle avait accepté immédiatement, elle avait horreur de se sentir faible, et puis, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était Ben qui lui dispensait ses entraînements.

Edena enjamba la vigie puis se laissa tomber dans le vide, elle se rattrapa à la voile, se laissa glisser dessus et atterrit souplement devant Ben avec une grand sourire.

-Chui là ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Armes à feu, déclara Ben.

Edena le regarda un instant sans oser parler, elle se sentait toujours bizarre quand il était là, elle avait ressentit ça dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré mais cette sensation d'intensifié au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec lui et qu'elle apprenait à le connaître. Mais, elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, elle voulait juste passer du temps avec lui, le regarder et savoir qu'il tenait à elle, donc pour l'instant elle était plutôt satisfaite. Sauf qu'à force, quand Ben se trouvait près d'elle, qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer et elle avait soudain très chaud, des symptômes qu'elle avait d'abord attribué à un rhume mais qui enfaîte apparaissaient seulement en présence de Ben.

-Tiens, prend celui, fit Ben en la sortant de ses pensées.

Edena préféra se concentrer sur son entraînement et oublier ces étranges phénomènes pour l'instant. Elle attrapa donc le fusil que lui tendait Ben et le soupesa, c'était plus lourd qu'une épée mais ça restait maniable, au pire elle pourrait toujours frapper avec. Réo qui se tenait assis juste à côté la regardait faire l'air mauvais.

-Une femme avec un fusil dans les mains, soupira t-il comme si c'était une hérésie.

-T'as un problème Réo ? Demanda Edena qui n'appréciait pas sa remarque.

-Ouai ! Vous les femmes vous faites que créer des problèmes !

Edena marcha jusqu'à lui l'air passablement remontée.

-Chai pas ce que tu as eu comme emmerdes avec les autres mais moi chui moi, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de me considérer comme une simple mégère !

Ben assistait au spectacle en se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou non, il remarqua Shanks qui se tenait à quelques pas, le second compris alors que la situation était sous contrôle.

-Et si je veux pas ? Rétorqua Réo en se relevant, dépassant ainsi Edena d'une bonne tête.

-Alors je t'y obligerais, déclara Edena sans se démonter.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Réo attrapa sa lance qui reposait juste à côté de lui tandis que la jeune femme prenait son fusil par le canon, crosse en avant comme une batte de base-ball.

-Tu sais même pas tenir une fusil, fit ironiquement remarquer Réo.

-Mais je t'emmerde !

Elle brandit son arme et lui balança dessus de toute ses forces, le pirate n'eut qu'à l'éviter et porta un coup avec sa lance, mais la jeune femme était vive et elle se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de l'entre-jambe de Réo, oui elle n'avait aucune conscience morale. Mais, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle ne sentit rien, et son adversaire ne cria pas.

-Bon, on va se calmer, déclara Shanks qui avait paraît le coup avec son épée. Et puis, Edena, on frappa pas là !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment celle-ci.

-Parce que ça fait mal ! S'écria Shanks l'air choqué.

-Il avait pas qu'à me traiter comme une femmelette, fit Edena en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, faites la paix, demanda Shanks d'une voix autoritaire, aller ! On se fait un bisous !

Les deux anciens adversaires regardèrent leur capitaine avec un regard horrifié. Mais celui-ci leur lança un regard plus terrifiant et ils furent obligé d'obéir. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre avec méfiance, faisant le strict minimum pour atteindre celui d'en face, jusqu'à ce que leurs joues respectives soient à porté de la bouche de l'autre, ils effleurèrent chacun leur tour la joue de l'autre avant de se séparer vivement en criant au meurtre.

-Au moins y a de l'ambiance, fit Lucky en riant.

-Manger ! S'écria Edena en le voyant engouffrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Le pirate lui tendit une part qu'elle mangea aussi vite que si elle n'avait pas manger depuis trois jours, alors que ça faisait même pas trois heures.

-Bon on peut reprendre l'entraînement, maintenant ? Demanda Ben qui attendait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui chef ! Fit Edena en le rejoignant.

Plus loin Shanks et Réo était en grande conversation.

-Pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec Edena ? Demanda Shanks.

-Pff, rien laisse tomber, soupira Réo.

-Allez, dis moi, insista Shanks en regardant son amant dans les yeux.

Shanks savait très bien que Réo rechignait toujours à laisser voir ses faiblesses, mais ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il faisait partie de l'équipage et au fur et à mesure Shanks avait réussit à en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une relation basé sur confiance mutuelle s'instaure entre eux.

-Disons qu'avant j'étais vraiment proche de deux autres personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille s'en mêle et fasse tout foirer, expliqua rapidement Réo.

-Je vois, mais je ne pense pas qu'Edena soit ce genre de personne, assura Shanks un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Si tu en es sur, alors je ne peux que m'incliner, accepta Réo de bonnes grâce.

Devant eux, Ben tentait d'inculquer les bases du maniement des armes à feu à Edena qui semblait plutôt hermétique à cette arme, autant elle n'avait eu aucun mal à maîtriser les différentes armes blanches, autant elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser ce simple fusil.

-Regarde, tu tiens le fusil comme ça, expliquait Ben.

Edena pensait à peu près à tout sauf à ce que disait Ben, parce que le second pour pouvoir lui montrer comment tenir le fusil n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se coller dans son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa tête pour attraper ses mains et les poser correctement sur l'arme, ensuite il avait gardé ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment viser. Du coup, Edena sentait comme un braiser monter en elle tandis que le reste du monde se limitait maintenant au corps de Ben contre le sien. Celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer, enfin elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir puisqu'il était dans son dos, mais en tout cas il continuait ses explications tandis qu'elle, elle se concentrer sur le contact plus qu'agréable de ses mains sur les siennes. Et là, Edena détesta être ignorante, elle détesta ne pas savoir qui elle était, et plus que tout elle détesta d'ignorer toutes ces choses sur le monde et les relations entre les personnes. Quand on ressent ce genre de chose, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses pour elle, et ça la tuait à petit feu.

-Oy ! Tu m'écoutes Edena ? Demanda soudain Ben.

Pour la regarder il s'était dégageait et c'était placé devant elle. La jeune femme eut soudain l'impression de recouvrer la vue comme si jusque là elle avait été aveugle tout le temps où Ben l'avait presque enlacé. Elle le vit, devant elle, sembla un peu énervé et intrigué, elle secoua la tête et raffermit sa prise sur le fusil.

-Oui, pardon, fit-elle.

-Bon, regarde, tu vas essayer de tirer sur ce tonneau vide, lui expliqua Ben en lui montrant le-dit tonneau.

-Ok, accepta Edena en serrant les dents.

Elle se concentra sur la cible, tenta de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Ben, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait des frissons qui la faisait trembler sans trop qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, pourtant Ben n'était plus à côté d'elle. Et puis, quelque chose en elle lui soufflait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le second, elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour souffler et se reconcentra.

-Bien, fit Ben en l'observant, maintenant tire !

Edena avait réussit à maîtriser ses tremblements, le tonneau était dans la ligne de mire de son canon, pourtant, quand Ben lui ordonna de tirer elle sentit une douleur lui vriller le crâne. Et soudain, ce n'était plus un tonneau qu'elle visait, mais ses parents._ Elle ne sût pas si elle hurlait, pourtant elle entendit du bruit, elle entendait le craquement des flammes qui brûlaient tout sur leurs passages, maisons, personnes, toute sa vie partait en fumée. Et à côté d'elle, l'homme en blanc qui hurlait 'Tire !' et elle, pleurait, et ses parents qui lui disaient d'obéir. 'Tire !' L'arme était trop lourde dans ses mains d'enfant, ses pleurs lui brouillaient la vue, et l'homme en blanc continuait de lui donner toujours le même ordre en riant comme un dément 'tire ! Tire ! Tire ! Tire ! Tire ! Tire !'. Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme si le monde entier était devenue barge pourtant elle entendait toujours l'homme en blanc et elle voyait toujours ses parents qui lui souriaient en lui demandant de les tuer. Elle ne se rendit pas compte d'abords qu'elle avait appuyer sur la gâchette, elle comprit quand elle vit la tache écarlate s'agrandir sur la poitrine de sa mère, elle l'avait tué, cette réalité lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, pourtant, sa mère continuait de sourire et son regard lui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle l'avait tué, tué, tué. Elle entendit une deuxième détonation qui la fit sursauter et son père s'écroula à son tour. Le monde perdait la tête, elle hurlait, elle pleurait, la fusil lui brûla les mains et elle le laissa tomber en criant. Elle voulait fuir et oublier mais sa petite sœur était toujours là, alors elle se jeta sur elle, mais la balle fut plus rapide, sa petite sœur tomba aussi en tendant toujours sa main vers elle. Elle vomit, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait, les flammes continuaient de brûler, la fumée lui brûler la gorge et les yeux et à côté l'homme en blanc riait toujours. Soudain, une lame brilla dans la nuit, les flammes se reflétèrent dessus, et elle sentit une douleur horrible sur son coup, puis elle sombra._

Ben ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, Edena avait agis bizarrement tout le temps où il lui avait montré comment utiliser le fusil, mais le plus bizarre avait été quand il lui avait demandé de tirer sur le tonneau : à ce moment là elle avait semblé aller mal puisqu'elle était devenue blanche comme un linge et avait commencé à trembler. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait mais en tout cas elle allait mal et c'était suffisant pour qu'il s'inquiète, il s'était alors précipité vers elle mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre il s'était soudain sentit littéralement écrasé par une force invisible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Demanda Réo en suffocant comme si une main invisible étouffait ses poumons.

Les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, Ben essayait désespérément d'Edena qui se tenait toujours au milieu du pont, Yassop et Lucky semblaient à deux doigts de s'évanouir et Réo sentait sa conscience faiblir inexorablement. Ben ne pouvait plus parler, il avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis trop longtemps, des papillons noirs envahissaient sa vision, mais il devait absolument rejoindre Edena, elle se tenait juste devant lui, les bras ballant, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux blancs. Il avait peur, pas pour lui, mais pour elle, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il devait absolument la sauver, il ne savait encore rien d'elle, alors il refusait qu'elle meurt, il lui interdisait. Ses jambes pesaient plus lourd que du plombs, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment mais il luttait de toute la force de sa volonté pour rester conscient, à côté il aperçu Réo qui était tombé à genoux, plus loin Lucky était déjà inconscient, c'est là que Ben comprit l'horreur de leur situation : ils allaient tous mourir !

Alors que Ben se sentait à son tour perdre connaissance il eut pitié d'Edenan, elle allait tous les tuer sans même en avoir conscience, qui pourrait vivre en sachant cela ? Il sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui, puis il y eut comme un bruit de chute étouffé et il perdit connaissance.

Ce fut comme si l'air rentré de force dans sa gorge, comme un torrent d'eau dévastant tout sur son passage, s'engouffrant avec puissance dans ses poumons, les gonflant à bloc et le faisant tousser comme s'il venait de se noyer. Ben reprit durement conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui : Edena était au sol, elle était inanimé, à côté Shanks tentait de refaire prendre conscience à Réo tandis que Yassop et Lucky semblaient émerger. Que diable s'était-il passé ? Mais, plus important : Edena, Ben se précipita vers elle, elle ne respirait plus, elle était aussi blanche qu'un cadavre, il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de pouls.

-Edena ! Réponds moi bon sang ! Ordonna Ben en perdant complètement son sang-froid légendaire.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, il la secoua comme un prunier sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'il paniquait complètement. En désespoir de cause il commença un massage cardiaque, il appuya cinq fois sur sa cage thoracique en tentant désespérément de la faire respirer, puis il enchaîna avec du bouche à bouche. Il lui transmit toute l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons, jusqu'à en avoir à nouveau des papillons dans les yeux, mais il s'en fichait : elle devait vivre !

-Respire ! Respire ! Respire ! Répétait-il inlassablement et surtout inconsciemment tout du long.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, et alors que tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour d'eux, et qu'ils gardaient tous un silence de mort, Edena reprit brusquement conscience, elle aspira bruyamment une longue goulée d'air en s'accrochant désespérément à Ben. Elle se mit à trembler contre lui et tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

-ça va aller, tentait de la réconforter Ben. Ça va aller.

Mais, elle pleurait dans ses bras en tremblant de tout son corps, et lui aussi il pleurait, car il avait vraiment crû qu'elle allait mourir, parce qu'il l'avait vu morte. Pourtant, elle respirait entre ses bras, se tenant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et lui aussi il la serrait de toutes ses forces comme si jamais il lâchait elle arrêterait à nouveau de vivre.

Les autres s'écartèrent quand Ben se releva en portant Edena dans ses bras, il marcha sans prononcer un mot jusqu'à sa cabine, une fois là-bas il déposa doucement la jeune femme sur son lit. Il voulut l'y laisser mais elle était fermement attaché à lui, alors il se coucha avec elle, se promettant à lui-même de tout faire pour la protéger, la protéger d'elle-même s'il le fallait.

-ça va ? Demanda Ben en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche, elle lui montra sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait soif, avec un sourire il lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il attendit qu'elle ait finit de boire pour lui poser une nouvelle question :

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, murmura Edena d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?

-On a découvert ton pouvoir, fit Ben en réprimant un sourire qui aurait été déplacé. C'est à dire, tu possède le haki du roi. C'est une capacité qui permet de faire perdre conscience à tes adversaires en fonction de sa propre volonté et de la tienne. Sauf que toi, tu possède le plus puissant haki du roi que je n'ai jamais vu, il est très probable que si Shanks n'avait pas été là, et n'ai pas lui aussi un don, tu nous aurais tous tués.

Edena se mordit la lèvre, elle sentit un goût de cuivre se rependre dans sa bouche.

-Vous tuer ? Répétât-elle avec effrois.

-Oui, confirma Ben qui préférait lui dire la vérité.

-Je... Je veux pas vous faire de mal, fit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-ça n'arrivera plus, nous savons maintenant à quoi nous attendre !

-Réo avait raison, je suis une source de problèmes pour l'équipage...

-Arrête !

Ces mots avaient énervés Ben qui l'avait saisit par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder en face.

-Tu n'es pas une source de problèmes, pour personne !

-Si ! Depuis que je suis là, je n'ai servis à rien et en plus j'ai faillis tous vous tuer ! Rétorqua Edena qui avait de plus en plus du mal à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Tais-toi ! Gronda Ben en perdant son calme, tu es la meilleur chose qui me sois arrivé, ça je peux te l'affirmer.

Elle plongea son regard bleuté dans celui gris de Ben qui la fixait sans sourciller.

-Pourquoi... ? Je... je ne connais rien de ce monde, qui me dis que tu es sincère ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais puis qu'ici les gens mentent...

Edena devint toute molle dans ses bras comme si elle perdait au fur et à mesure toute volonté de vivre ou même de le regarder. Alors, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à cet instant, la seule chose qui lui parût pouvoir sauver celle qu'il aimait depuis le premier regard : il l'embrassa. Edena resta sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts sans comprendre, elle était censé faire quoi là ?

-Désolé, fit soudain Ben en se détachant.

Le second de décolla et voulut se relever mais Edena avait attrapé son tee-shirt au passage et le tirait vers elle, elle le regardait avec un regard déterminé.

-c'est quoi ça ?

-un baiser.

-Recommence, ordonna Edena.

Ben ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son comportement de gamine capricieuse et se pencha vers elle pour obéir. Il la fit basculer en arrière se retrouva coucher sur elle et l'embrassant passionnément, Edena elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à part que c'était vraiment bien. Elle se sentait bizarre, mais dans le sens positif, c'était comme si elle acceptait tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis le début avec Ben.

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle, je sais pas quoi faire.

Elle rougit de honte devant sa propre ignorance, mais il ne la repoussa pas.

-Laisse toi faire, lui demanda t-il.

Ben l'embrassa à nouveau, puis passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour lui retirer son soutien-gorge, elle se retrouva sans haut et il en profita pour prendre un des ses tétons dans bouche, le faisant durcir presque instantanément. Edena peut habitué ne pu retenir un petit cri qui excita encore plus Ben qui se sentait bander, elle se pressa contre lui et lui retira son haut aussi. Il passa une main entre ses jambes, l'autre s'occupant toujours de son sein, et caressa son intimité à travers son short la faisant rougir encore plus. C'était tellement agréable, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre d'émotions, et elle aurait voulu que ça dure éternellement. Elle caressa le torse nu de Ben, descendant progressivement jusqu'à la bosse de son pantalon sans trop savoir quoi faire, prenant son courage à deux mains elle passa les doigts dessus, le grognement de Ben l'incita à continuer. Edena défit la ceinture du pirate et entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon, ce qu'il profita pour faire de même avec son short. Il se retrouvèrent tout les deux habillés seulement de leurs sous-vêtements, Edena sentait quelque chose de puissant en elle, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que Ben et à le serrer contre elle, il la repoussa sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser. Soudain, il glissa un doigt en elle la faisant gémir d'abords de douleur puis de plaisir, un deuxième doigt rejoignit rapidement le premier et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle se laissait submerger par les sensations qui l'étreignaient. Ben avait envie lui aussi, la voir ainsi se laisser aller nue devant lui, l'entendre jouir, tout ça le rendait fous, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il avait bien compris que c'était sa première fois et il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite. Mais, soudain, elle happa son regard dans le sien, le suppliant du regard d'aller plus loin, elle le colla contre lui en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Ben ne résista pas, il lui retira sa culotte avant de retirer son caleçon, dévoilant son membre nu aux yeux d'Edena qui apprécia plutôt le spectacle en rougissant. Le pirate se recoucha sur elle n'entra pas tout de suite, préférant continuer à la caresser, tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les joues, sur la bouche, tandis qu'elle se déhanchait sous lui, faisant glisser son membre durcit sur ses cuisses humides. Ben devenait fou de plaisir, il voulait la prendre tout de suite, elle avait le souffle court et se pressait de plus en plus contre lui, brusquement il la pénétra, la faisant crier de douleur, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules, il se stoppa net. Il attendit qu'elle se détende pour reprendre lentement, quand il fut enfin entièrement en elle, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces, ils se sentaient enfin complet. Edena s'abandonna complètement dans son étreinte, à ce moment là elle se fichait de comprendre, de savoir qui elle était, tout ce qui comptait c'était Ben, lui en elle. Il commença de lents mouvements de va et viens pour la laisser s'habituer mais le désir en lui le fit accélérer de plus en plus au rythme des gémissements de plus en plus fréquents d'Edena qui lui mordait le cou pour étouffer le bruit qu'elle faisait. Avec un main il la repoussa sur le lit, il voulait l'entendre gémir, elle se débattit sans rien pouvoir faire, sentant seulement les vagues de plaisir déferler en elle tandis qu'elle perdait et prenait son pied en même temps.

-Ben, Ben, répétait-elle comme une litanie.

Le second accéléra la cadence en se sentant venir, il l'embrassa à nouveau en donnant des coups plus violents, étouffant les cris d'Edena dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'extase contre lui et qu'à son tour il la rejoigne en la serrant dans ses bras. Il se retira d'elle et se décala pour ne pas l'écraser.

-je t'aime, murmura t-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Dis, Ben, quand on a l'impression qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans une certaine personne, que quand on la voit à chaque fois on a l'impression que le monde est plus beau et que le temps s'arrête, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-ça veut dire que tu aime cette personne, expliqua Ben en ne comprenant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors, je t'aime, déclara Edena avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Tout les pirates de l'équipage du roux étaient présent sur le pont du bateau, il régnait un silence religieux seulement rompu par le bruit des vagues et le souffle du vent qui faisait remuer leurs cheveux à son rythme. Edena eut, comme première impression, le sentiment de se retrouver face à ses juges pour sa condamnation, c'était légèrement ironique puisque si quelqu'un aujourd'hui devait être condamné, c'était l'homme en blanc. Ils s'étaient mis en demi-arc de cercle, Shanks en milieu, Ben à sa gauche, Réo à sa droite, Lucky et Yassop chacun à une extimité. Elle, elle était devant eux, debout, les cheveux rouges flottant dans le vent, ses yeux bleu ayant retrouvé leur regard confiant qu'elle avait perdu. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle était enfin en accord avec elle, fondamentalement et entièrement en accord.

-Alors, fit Shanks qui tentant de rester sérieux mais ceci était juste impossible pour lui.

-D'abord, je suis désolée, pour ce que j'ai fais hier, je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, déclara Edena en s'inclinant profondément.

Elle resta un instant ainsi, n'osant pas vraiment se relever, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule.

-Relèves toi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Personne n'est mort, et nous savons tous que tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. De plus, je suis ton capitaine, et c'est mon devoir de protéger mon équipage, contre eux-même s'il le faux.

Edena regarda son capitaine en souriant, c'était comme avoir un nouveau père sur qui elle pouvait compter.

-Merci, Shanks.

-De rien, tu veux du sake ? S'écria t-il en sortant une nouvelle bouteille de nul part.

Edena vit très bien Réo et Ben mettre désespérément leurs têtes dans leurs mains tandis que Lucky et Yassop éclataient de rire. Elle attrapa la bouteille et s'envoya une lapé au fond de la gorge.

-Bon, j'ai des infos. Même si c'est un peu confus, je me suis souvenus de quelques trucs qui se sont passés, lors de... Lors du massacre, déclara Edena qui eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot, l'homme qui a orchestré tout ça, était bien un marine. J'ai reconnu l'uniforme, mais lui il portait un manteau pas comme ceux qu'on a vu l'autre jour avec Ben.

-Hm, donc c'est un haut gradé, fit le second en réfléchissant.

-C'est peut-être un amiral ! S'exclama Shanks.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça te réjouis ? Demanda Réo l'air désespéré du cas de son capitaine.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas attaquer une base terrestre, continua Ben en ignorant son capitaine.

-C'est simple, attaquons un de leur navire ! Déclara Shanks qui semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Tu veux faire ça comment ? Demanda Yassop intrigué.

-On va faire courir des rumeurs sur notre position, on va se faire remarquer le plus possible, ensuite on n'auras plus qu'à attendre, exposa Shanks avec un grand sourire.

Edena lui trouvait soudain un grande classe avec son sourire sûr de lui, son chapeau de paille enfonçait sur sa tête et sa pose de capitaine, elle adorait son plan.

-Moi je marche, déclara t-elle en tendant sa main.

-J'en suis aussi, fit Ben en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Pareil ! Enchaîna Yassop en posant à son tour sa main sur les leurs.

-J'vais pas me gêner ! Renchérit Lucky.

-De toute façon vous avez besoin de moi, déclara Réo d'un air hautain.

-Et c'est moi qui ait proposé le plan, finit Shanks.

-Alors... Allons faire du bruit ! Hurla Edena en jetant sa main en l'air en même temps que les autres.

-OUAI !

S'en suivit une explosion de cris et de hurlements, leur équipage faisant tellement de bruits, qu'Edena ne douta pas un instant que ces marines puissent les entendre du tréfonds du terrier dans lequel ils se planquaient. _Tremblaient, tremblaient car nous arrivons, et il n'y aura pas de pitié pour les meurtriers_.

Durant les jours qui suivirent la mise en place du plan de Shanks, Edena s'entraîna comme une folle, par contre elle refusa de retoucher à un fusil, préférant les armes blanches. Elle s'en fit presque une armure, portant toujours sur elle au moins une dizaine de dagues et poignards, au moins ainsi elle était sûr de ne pas pouvoir se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Pendant ce temps les autres membres de l'équipage l'aidait à perfectionner tout ses points faibles, Réo lui montra les épées, Yassop comment viser au lancé de couteau, Lucky comment manger vite, Ben les combats au corps à corps, et Shanks l'aida à perfectionner la maîtrise de son haki pour qu'elle ne perde plus le contrôle comme la dernière fois.

Edena se regarda dans le miroir qu'elle avait mis dans sa cabine, qu'elle partageait maintenant avec Ben, elle ressemblait vraiment à une guerrière : elle était vêtue court, une top qui couvrait seulement sa poitrine, un short qui descendait seulement à mi-cuisse, et ensuite des armes blanches partout, sur ses bras, ses jambes, elle en avait même dissimulé dans son top et ses chaussettes, de plus la longue cicatrice blanchâtre qui ornait son cou donnait l'impression qu'elle revenait de la guerre. Elle sortit sur le pont et rejoignit Ben qui l'attrapa par les hanches pour lui voler un baiser. Les autres ayant assister, soit sifflèrent pour le cas de Yassop, soit firent des grimaces de dégoût pour Réo.

-Bon, maintenant, deuxième phase du plan, déclara Ben en redevenant sérieux, nous allons débarquer sur cette île, la mission de chacun est de rependre le plus possible la rumeur de notre présence. Rendez-vous ce soir à la couchée du soleil sur le pont, nous irons ensuite jeter l'ancre à quelques milles pour y attendre les marines. C'est bien compris !

-Impec' ! Fit Edena.

Les autres acquiescèrent à leurs tours, même Shanks qui préférait laisser le côté technique des choses à son second.

-Alors, bonne chance à tous ! S'exclama Yassop en se précipitant sur terre.

Les autres le suivirent en riant et ils se séparèrent, envahissant ainsi l'île sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Edena ne savait pas trop comment faire pour diffuser la nouvelle, déjà elle avait enfilé une écharpe autour de son cou pour dissimuler sa cicatrice qui pouvait gêner parfois, puis elle eut une idée. Elle avait très vite compris qu'un corps de femme pouvait servir, suffisait de voir comment Yassop lui passait tout ses caprices. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et elle se dirigea vers le bar de la ville d'une démarche sur d'elle et envoûtante.

Les portes du bar s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et donc les yeux semblaient pareils à deux lacs au milieu d'un visage de rêve. Les hommes présents se sentirent soudain mal, ils regardèrent la beauté qui était rentré, et soudain ils n'eurent plus qu'une envie : s'occuper d'elle. Edena vit que son plan avait marché, bon séduire tout le monde s'était fait, mais après elle avait pas trop réfléchit pour la suite des événements. Un des hommes présent se leva et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire suffisant et hautain collait sur son visage, la première chose qu'elle pensa fut « beurk », puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui « beurk, beurk, beurk ».

-Alors ma jolie, on s'est perdue, fit l'homme qui approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Il put de la bouche_, pensa Edena en se forçant à sourire pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant pour se réfugier dans les bras de Ben. Elle remarqua qu'il portait des vêtements assez chers et qu'il avait pleins de bijoux, ce qui devait sûrement signifier qu'il était quelqu'un de très influant dans cette ville : le jackpots. !

-Oui je me suis perdue, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Fit elle de sa voix la plus charmeuse en songeant que si un des membre de l'équipage la voyait en ce moment il se foutrait bien de sa gueule.

-Je me fais un plaisir de vous aider, gente dame, déclara le riche.

Edena lui dédia un sourire en se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la tête, tout ce qu'il disait avait le son de l'hypocrisie, encore pire que Réo. (A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là Réo se mit à éternuer sans comprendre). L'homme la conduisit jusqu'au bar où il lui offrit à boire, il pensait sûrement pouvoir la soûler avec de l'alcool, quel petit joueur, elle faisait partie de l'équipage de Shanks depuis plusieurs mois ! Elle porta le verre à sa bouche et le vida cul sec, la tête que fit son vis à vis valait tout l'or du monde.

-A ce qui paraît, il y a un équipage de pirate qui se promène par ici, fit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse en se serrant contre lui.

-Ahh, fit l'autre le regard fixé sur sa poitrine.

_Mais tu m'écoute roooh_, pensa Edena en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, et non pas les yeux qu'elle avait en-dessous.

-L'équipage de Shanks le roux, susurra t-elle.

Apparemment le nom dû lui rappeler quelque chose car il sembla un peu plus attentif.

-Ce maudit pirate se prend pour le roi du monde, gronda l'homme. Il faut prévenir la marine !

-Oui, très bonne idée, assura Edena en dansant intérieurement.

-J'y vais de ce pas !

L'homme la lâcha et sortit à grands pas, _et de un_ ! Pensa Edena en le regardant sourire. Elle se retourna :

-Je paye la tournée ! S'exclama t-elle.

Sa déclaration souleva des holas et tout le monde vient la rejoindre au bar, en quelques minutes tout le bar était au courant de la présence de Shanks et clamait à qui mieux mieux que la marine devait s'occuper de ces voyous de pirates. Si seulement ils avaient su qu'elle était elle aussi une de ces voyous de pirates, rien que d'y penser elle devait se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant tout le monde.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elle était là, en tout cas le monde commençait sérieusement à tanguer autour d'elle. Les hommes la regardaient avec des visages passablement éméchés et se montraient de plus en plus entreprenant. Edena se dit qu'il serait temps de plier bagage mais elle avait trop bu pour penser correctement, elle se leva et faillait se casser la gueule de façon très peu féminin mais elle réussit à se rattraper à une chaise l'air de rien. Les hommes se tournèrent tous vers elle, elle déglutit ayant l'impression de se trouver face à une meute de loups affamés.

Soudain, elle entendit les portes du bar s'ouvrir derrière elle.

-Le premier qui la touche se prend une balle dans la tête, déclara une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Ben !

Edena chancela jusqu'à lui, le pirate finit par la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait lamentablement.

-Je crois que tu as assez bût pour aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Ben en souriant.

Il continua de pointer les autres avec son fusil, tout en l'aidant à se relever, Edena s'appuya sur lui pour sortit du bar.

-Au revoir les amis ! S'exclama Edena avant de sortir.

-Les provoque pas toi, soupira Ben en l'aidant à marcher.

-Désoléééé, fit Edena en riant. Pourquoi on part ?

-Il va faire nuit, et la nouvelle s'est bien répandue, les marines ne devraient pas tarder à rappliquer.

-Cooooooool !

Ben la regarda avec un drôle d'air, Edena fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait un jumeau.

Finalement, Ben réussit à ramener Edena saine et sauve au bateau et ils levèrent l'ancre, pour le rejeter un peu plus loin mais hors de vue des côtes. Puis, au bout d'un moment Réo se retourna brusquement en pointant Edena du doigt :

-On peut savoir pourquoi elle se marre ? S'énerva t-il.

-Héhé ! T'as une sale tête toi ! Fit Edena en redoublant d'hilarité.

-Mais... Elle est bourré, compris Shanks en la regardant de trop près.

-Waaa t'as des jolies cheveux comme moi, déclara Edena en attrapant les cheveux de Shanks pour les coller au sien.

-Edena ça fait mal ! S'exclama Shanks tandis qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux.

-ça suffit ! Fit Ben en attrapant la main d'Edena qui lui fit une tête de pauvre chaton abandonné et battu. Et ça marche pas sur moi !

-Pff t'es pas drôle, bouda Edena en croisant ses bras faisant ressortir sa poitrine et l'avantagea ainsi sans faire vraiment exprès.

-Bon toi tu vas aller dans ta chambre, ordonna Ben en la portant comme un sac de patates.

-Naan ! Veut pas aller dans ma chambre ! S'énerva Edena en se débattant de toutes ses forces.

-Shanks... Ne fais plus jamais boire Edena, fit Réo d'une voix blanche devant le spectacle au quelle ils venaient d'assister.

Pendant ce temps Ben tentait de calmer Edena mais celle-ci refusait de se coucher gentiment, au final il obtient un compromis en se couchant à côté d'elle, puis elle se blottit contre lui comme un chat en manque d'affection.

-Je t'aime Ben, ronronna t-elle en se frottant contre lui.

-Moi aussi, fit-il en souriant malgré toutes les bêtises qu'elle faisait.

En faite, c'était très certainement ça qu'il préférait chez elle : sa capacité à être totalement libre, Edena ne prenait jamais en compte tout ce qui était pouvait 'choquer' les autres. Même si Ben était un pirate, et donc cherchant la liberté avant tout et étant complètement libéré de toutes formes de servitudes, il y avait des choses qui restaient ancrés en soi et auxquelles ils ne faisaient plus attention. Mais, Edena elle n'avait pas vécu au milieu de personnes, elle était donc en quelques sorte complètement 'vierge', mais du coup Ben voulait aussi un peu la protéger de comment les autres pouvaient la changer. Il allait continuer à réfléchir là dessus quand Edena se colla contre lui en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu, Ben envoya ses réflexions voir ailleurs, et déconnecta son cerveau avant de partir s'occuper de celle qu'il aimait.

Edena avait extrêmement chaud, à moitié endormie elle avait l'impression de rôtir au milieu d'un champs de flammes. Pendant un instant elle revit son village brûler et tout ce qu'elle connaissait partir en fumée mais quand elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour fuir ces images, les flammes ne disparurent pas. Edena crût qu'elle allé hurler, son cauchemar recommencé à nouveau, il brûler encore tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à reconstruire ! Elle crût qu'elle allait flancher, qu'elle allait se laisser mourir dans les flammes, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, elle avait déjà tout reconstruit un fois, elle ne se sentait pas la force de surmonter tout ça une nouvelle fois.

Edena ferma les yeux, il faisait vraiment trop chaud, elle pouvait presque sentir ses poils brûler sur ses bras, la fumée rentrait dans ses poumons et l'asphyxié lentement, mais elle acceptait la douleur. C'était finis, elle avait luttait pendant plus de dix ans, maintenant elle était fatigué, fatiguée de ce monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle, fatiguée de ce passé qui avait brûlé dans sa mémoire.

Les flammes avaient finis par dévorer la porte de sa cabine et rampaient comme des centaines de serpents affamés sur le sol, faisant disparaître tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, rien de bien précieux, quelques meubles en bois. Quelques souvenirs... Une flamme rouge appât ce qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, elle la regarda faire sans vraiment la voir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie une photo. Elle n'avait plus de photo depuis que tout avait brûlé dans son village, alors Shanks l'avait emmené en prendre une nouvelle, il lui avait dis que si elle n'avait plus de passé, en tout cas elle avait un présent et que son avenir restait à écrire. Alors, ils avaient pris une photo tous ensemble, l'équipage du roux au complet, Edena au centre, dans les bras de Ben, les autres autours que se chamaillaient et Shanks qui tentait de récupérer son chapeau de paille des mains de Réo. Elle sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres malgré sa situation. C'est là qu'elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Edena plongea sa main dans les flammes et récupéra la photo malgré la douleur cuisante que cela lui procura. Elle ignora la douleur qui la fit vaciller, puis elle fourra la photo dans son soutien-gorge pour la protéger, ensuite elle arracha la couette de son lit et l'enroula autour de son bras pour se protéger. Après ça elle récupéra ses armes et les accrocha le plus vite possible tandis que les flammes gagnaient du terrain, mais avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, elle cassa la vitre avec son bras armé. Une fois les morceaux de verre enlevés, elle tira la langue aux flammes et sauta à travers le hublot tout juste assez large pour la laisser passer.

Le contacte avec l'eau lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, Edena reprit ses esprits en une fraction de seconde, d'un coup de pied elle se propulsa à la surface et avala un goulée d'air. Malgré la douleur qui pulsait dans sa gorge, pouvoir respirer l'air frais lui fit un bien fous. Ensuite, elle analysa la situation, le bateau brûlait. Elle sentit l'émotion la submerger mais elle l'ignora, elle pleurerait plus tard, le plus important était de savoir ce qu'était devenu les autres. Et, elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer le bateau de la marine qui se tenait juste à côté du leur, il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour comprendre que c'était ces enflures qui avaient mis le feu à leur navire.

-Enfoiré, gronda Edena en sentant une rage folle s'emparer d'elle.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi brûler le bateau ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait ? Et puis, elle n'avait vu personne, ni entendu des cris, avec un peu de chance les autres étaient toujours en vis, ils avaient dû être emmené à bord de l'autre navire. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se mit à nager sous l'eau en direction du bâtiment des marines. A n'avoir rien à faire pendant dix ans, Edena avait développé certaines capacités, être discrète, manier les armes blanches, et surtout nager sous l'eau sans avoir besoin de respirer longtemps et sans faire une vague. Elle arriva à côté de la coque du bateau et s'agrippa à une corde qui pendait, l'escalader ne lui fut pas très compliqué et elle se hissa silencieusement à bords.

Devant elle : le pont, dessus : des marines, les hommes en blanc comme elle les appelait. Ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations sans vraiment se préoccuper du navire qui partait en flammes juste à côté, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude. Edena ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur du bateau sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle n'était jamais rentré dans ce genre de navire donc elle n'avait aucune idée de là où pouvait se trouver ses amis, donc elle se contenta de marcher un peu au hasard en essayant de pas se faire attraper.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda soudain une voix dans son dos.

-Et merde, soupira Edena.

Elle sortit silencieusement un couteau de sa botte, tout en se retournant doucement pour ne pas effrayer le marine. Celui-ci semblait être un bleu, il était un peu jeune et pas très costaud, elle n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui, mais le problème était qu'il risquait de donner l'alerte, elle ne devait surtout pas le louper.

-J'ai posé une question, insista le marine en haussant le ton.

-Désolée, je me suis perdue, fit Edena en souriant innocemment.

-J-je, n'approchez pas ! Cria t-il en la voyant esquisser un mouvement.

Edena hésita une fraction de seconde, si elle tentait quoi que ce soit il risquait de donner l'alerte et tout le bateau allé lui tomber dessus en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Mais, soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit.

-Je ne bouge pas, regardez, fit Edena pour le rassurer.

Elle avait rangé son couteau et avait levé les mains pour lui montrer qu'elles étaient bien vides de toutes armes. Le marine lui lança un regard suspicieux mais il sembla se calmer un peu, il gardait quand même son fusil pointait sur sa poitrine. Edena ne bougea pas, enfin si mais c'était imperceptible, à peine un froncement de sourcil, le regard qui se durcit et soudain une pression énorme sur la conscience du marine qui s'évanouit sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-ça, c'est vraiment géniale, ronronna Edena.

Elle remercia mentalement Shanks pour ses leçons et partit fouiller le pauvre marine, elle lui piqua ses vêtements, comme il était maigre et pas très grand ça lui allait à peu près, par contre elle lui prit aussi sa casquette pour dissimuler ses cheveux rouges. Au final, elle fit rentrer le marine inconscient, et en caleçon, dans un placard avant de se faire la malle en riant.

Elle put ainsi se promener dans le bateau sans avoir à faire trop attention puisque que tout le monde la prenait pour une recrue. Mais, elle mit tout de même un moment avant de trouver la prison, celle-ci était enfaîte au tout dernier étage du bateau, dans la cale pour dire autrement. Il y avait seulement deux gardes devant, ils paressaient un peu plus costaud que celui qu'elle venait d'assommer, mais pas bien méchant. Elle sourit et se concentra, un instant plus tard les deux gardes s'évanouissaient, il lui avait fallut y mettre un peu plus de volonté mais rien de bien méchant.

-ça, ça sent l'œuvre d'Edena, fit une voix qui venait de la prison.

Edena reconnut immédiatement Yassop et elle se précipita pour les sortir.

-Edena ! S'écria Ben en voulant la rejoindre, mais les barreaux les séparaient encore.

Elle fouilla les gardes et trouva le trousseau de clefs, une fois qu'elle eu trouvait la bonne et réussit à les faire sortir, Ben l'attrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle surpris. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

-On a cru que tu avais brûlé avec le bateau, avoua Yassop qui semblait aussi soulagé.

-Ne nous fais plus une frayeur comme ça, râla Réo.

-Genre tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? S'étonna Edena.

Réo leva la tête comme pour l'ignorer mais il finit par lâcher un 'un peu' du bout des lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Edena qui s'abandonna un court instant dans les bras de Ben.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous ? Leur demanda t-elle.

-Ils nous sont tombé dessus d'un coup, on aurait pu s'en charger s'ils n'avaient pas mis le feu au bateau, résuma rapidement Shanks, mais leur chef est une gros malade.

-C' est lui qui a mis le feu au bateau ?

-Ouai, et j'me demande si il n'est pas lié à l'incendie de tout village, avoua Ben.

-On verra bien, maintenant il faut se casser d'ici, les pressa Edena.

-Pas avant d'avoir réglé son compte au capitaine, ce connard a brûlé mon bateau ! S'énerva Shanks en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête.

-Ok, on te suit, déclara Yassop en récupérant un fusil d'un des gardes.

Ben prit le deuxième et Lucky attrapa les deux pistolets, Réo trouva sa lance dans un coin de la pièce avec l'épée de Shanks ainsi qu'un autre pistolet pour Rockstar. Les pirates une fois prêt se dirigèrent vers le pont, prêt à tout et n'ayant peur de rien.

-Ils vont payer, fit Shanks en prenant la tête de son équipage.

Les marines étaient tranquillement entrain de faire le ménage sur le pont, leur capitaine était un fous furieux sociopathe mais au moins avec lui ils attrapaient pleins de pirates, et donc les chances de promotion dans cet équipage était plus élevé que dans n'importe quel autre. Ils avaient attrapés l'équipage de Shanks le roux ! Ce pirate encore nouveau avait commencé à faire parler de lui, déjà il avait été mousse du le bateau de Gold Roger, donc le gouvernement voulait à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux.

Donc, les marines étaient heureux à leur façon, bon ils passaient le balais et tout, mais à part ça c'était sympa. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de pirates ne leur tombe dessus en hurlant à tout vas.

Ce fut très vite le chaos, les marines surpris n'avaient presque aucunes armes, les autres se firent cueillir avant de sortir la leur. Edena s'était glissé entre les voiles pour affronter la vigie et tout ceux qui se trouvait en hauteur pour éviter qu'ils ne tirent ses amis comme des vulgaires pigeons. Une dague en pleine poitrine faisait toujours des dégâts, les marines l'apprirent très vite à leurs dépends.

Shanks ferraillait avec un des marine qui se trouvait pas être trop mauvais, enfin c'est ce que pensait le-dit marine jusqu'à ce qu'un autre pirate ne prenne la parole :

-Shanks arrête de jouer avec lui ! J'vais être jaloux sinon, râla Réo en enfonçant sa lance dans un autre marine qui passait trop prêt.

-Mais tu sais que je n'aime que toi, déclara Shanks en riant et en envoyant valser son adversaire du même temps.

-Vous vous direz des mots d'amour plus tard ! Fit Edena en sautant entre les deux amants, un coup de haki plus tard et le marine qui s'était crû intelligent en attaquant Shanks de dos tomba dans les pommes.

-Faudra quand même qu'on m'explique comment ça se fait que t'ai un haki du roi aussi puissant à ton âge, fit Shanks intrigué par sa nakama.

Edena lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser à nouveau, elle retrouva Ben un peu plus loin et entreprit de l'aider à se débarrasser de la bande de marines qui s'était ligué pour le faire perdre. Au final, une dizaine de minutes plus tard la plupart des marines étaient soit blessés, soit morts pour les plus malchanceux, soit inconscient pour les plus chanceux.

-C'était pas très dur, fit Shanks en souriant. Manque du sake quand même...

Ben leva les yeux aux ciels et allait attraper Edena par la main quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était comme figé, regardant fixement dans une direction. Il commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter en voyant qu'elle commençait à trembler de tout son corps.

-Edena reprend toi ! S'écria Ben en la prenant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne ré-utilise son haki à leurs dépends.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, fit une voix que les pirates reconnurent.

-Enflure, ragea Réo en dégainant.

-C'est pas polie ça, quand quelqu'un dis bonsoir, on répond bonsoir, susurra le nouveau venu.

Il se tenait debout sur la rambarde, un manteau de gradé de la marin sur ses épaules, et un air doucereux tout simplement insupportable.

Ben serrait Edena de toutes ses forces dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer mais elle semblait en pleine crise d'angoisse, au moins elle n'avait pas encore utilisé son haki du roi. Ben serra les poings, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de les enfoncer dans la gueule de ce t enfoiré, déjà il avait fait brûler leur bateau, mais en plus il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que c'était lui qui avait traumatisé Edena.

-C'est toi qui a fais du mal à ma nakama ? Demanda Shanks en souriant, tenant son chapeau d'une main et désignant Edena de l'autre.

-Elle ? Bien sûr, ronronna le marine.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Shanks, il sortit sa lame de son fourreau. Je vais te faire payer ! Promit-il son regard se durcissant et activant son propre haki qui fit vaciller le marine un instant.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, déclara le marine. N'est-ce pas Sun D. Lily ?

Les pirates s'entre regardèrent légèrement perdu :'Sun D Lily' ? Edena frémit dans les bras de Ben en entendant ce prénom, c'était comme si on lui montrait quelque chose de très vieux dont on avait oublié l'existence depuis des années, son vrai prénom.

-Une D, murmura Shanks en se remettant à sourire, ça explique tout...

Shanks se prépara à affronter le marine qui semblait bien s'amuser, mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, Edena prit la parole.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix brisé.

-Toi ? Tu n'es qu'une erreur, cracha le marine, tu aurais dû crever comme tes parents. Seule ta sœur nous intéressait.

-Rubis... Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous les Sun D. avait un contrôle inné du haki du roi, le gouvernement vous jugé trop dangereux, mais ta sœur, si jeune et tellement facile à manipuler, susurra t-il.

Ben regarda Edena qui lui tournait le dos pour faire face au marine, il vit ses épaules tressaillirent, il crût qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, alors il se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir, mais contre toute attente, ce n'est pas des sanglots qu'il entendit, mais un rire.

-HAHAHA ! Riait Edena. Géniale ! Tu sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es devenue folle ?!

Le marine ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il avait la désagréable situation que la situation lui échappait et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur la jeune femme, elle aurait dû mourir de cela il y a dix ans et la voir ainsi debout devant lui était comme une insulte faite à sa fierté. Il devait l'éliminer ! D'une main il sortit son briqué et enflamma sa lame qui était recouverte d'huile grâce à l'intérieur de son fourreau. Elle ne pouvait pas éviter son coup, pourtant... Elle le fit.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

Soudain, il la vit, elle était juste derrière lui, il évita la coup sans problème mais alors que son sabre fendait l'air elle n'était plus là.

-On devrait pas l'aider ? Demanda Réo.

-Non, c'est son combat, répondit Shanks, et puis elle s'en sort bien.

Edena ne pensait plus vraiment, c'était comme si tout prenait enfin sens en elle et autour d'elle. Tout s'expliquait, elle était une Sun D., faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à son nom, mais aujourd'hui elle savait pourquoi tout cela était arrivé. Et elle tenait devant elle un des responsables.

-Bon, ça va pas être possible comme ça, soupira Edena.

-Tu te résignes ? C'est bien, laisse moi te tuer maintenant !

-Naaan, maintenant que je sais enfin je vais pas mourir, répliqua Edena en riant.

-Elle me fait peur comme ça, chuchota Lucky à l'oreille de Yassop.

Edena marcha vers le marine sans aucune trace de peur, ni même d'hésitation, pendant ce temps, son adversaire ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était son haki qui pressait ainsi sur sa conscience, le privant de touts mouvements. Il crût un moment qu'il pouvait la défier, qu'il pouvait se défaire de son emprise, mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait la pression se faisait plus lourde, plus douloureuse, plus forte. Et là, il comprit pourquoi le gouvernement avait tant redouté les Sun D, parce qu'à cet instant là, il la redoutait aussi.

C'était juste jouissif, il était là, devant elle, vulnérable, à ses pieds, elle pouvait le tuer, se venger, le faire souffrir comme elle, elle avait souffert, comme son peuple avait souffert. Elle avancé vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de contrôler sa puissance, la laissant enfler et grandir en elle, elle la laissait agir à sa guise, sa la faisait tout simplement jubiler de l'avoir ainsi devant elle. Lui qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant plus de dix ans, lui qui empoisonné sa vie, lui qui l'avait forcé à appuyer sur la détente le jour où elle avait tué ses parents.

Le marine était au sol, il se tenait avec l'aide de ses mains, mais il était à bout de force, il sentait toute sa vie s'écoulait de lui et c'était affreusement douloureux. Il voulait la tuer mais ses membres ne répondaient plus, il devait effacer son existence mais c'était la sienne qui disparaissait peu à peu. Les rôles étaient inversés et il en prenait durement conscience. Quand elle fut devant elle, à quelques centimètres, elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, qu'elle allait le tuer sans scrupules.

-Allez, vas-y, cracha t-il. Tu es une meurtrière de toute façon !

-Très bien.

Edena intensifia encore un peu son haki, le faisant s'écrouler au sol inconscient, mais cela ne lui suffisait toujours pas, elle voulait qu'il paye toujours plus !

-Edena arrête ! Fit la voix de Shanks derrière elle.

-Non ! Il a volé ma vie !

-Edena..

C'était Ben, elle se sentit hésiter, mais oublia et raffermit sa puissance pour faire disparaître celle du marine qui avait tout saccagé.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras la saisir par derrière, elle voulut se débattre mais Ben ne lâcha pas prise.

-Arrêtes toi, ce n'est plus la peine, murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Si, je dois..

-Non, tu as finis, tu as assez souffert. C'est finis.

Edena sentit tout ses membres se détendre d'un cou et elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Ben.

-C'est finis, répéta t-elle.

-Oui. C'est finis.

Il la fit pivoter vers lui pour la serrer plus contre lui. Edena lui rendit son étreinte, et cette fois-ci elle se sentit lasse, mais heureuse, parce qu'elle savait que c'était elle, Sun D. Lily, qui était dans les bras de Ben Beckman.

-Faut vraiment qu'on rachète un bateau, insista Shanks pour la énième fois.

-Il a pas tord, approuva Réo, si on continue on va finir par attirer l'attention.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aime, fit Edena en lui tirant la langue.

-Je suis PAS GAY ! Hurla Réo.

Réo se jeta sur Edena en voulant l'attraper par le bras mais celle-ci l'évita en se réfugiant dans les bras de Ben, qui avait espéré être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter les chamailleries incessante de Réo et Edena.

-Me touche pas le bras ! Râla celle-ci.

-Fais voir, fit Ben.

Elle lui tendit son bras sur lequel un tatouage tout frais avait été fais en noir.

-Pas mal, le gouvernement mondial va détester ça, prédit Yassop.

-C'est le but, fit Edena en éclatant de rire.

Sur son bras, écris en lettre majuscule tout le long : 'Sun D.', ainsi personne ne pouvait plus ignorer sa véritable identité. Mais, elle avait tout de même gardé le prénom que lui avait donné Ben, même si Lily été son vrai prénom, pour elle, elle était Edena, la pirate du Roux.

-C'est vrai qu'un bateau de marine pour des pirates c'est bizzare, reprit Lucky en mangeant pour changer.

Car, après que leur bateau ait cramé, ils avaient jetés les marines à la flotte, sauf le chef qu'ils avaient gardés jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise tout ce qu'il savait, avant de le déposer devant une base de la marine avec un petit papier accroché dessus 'Pas touche à mes nakamas, signé : Shanks le Roux'. Ben avait jugé ça très prétentieux mais ça les avait quand même fait rire, ils aimaient vraiment leur capitaine au chapeau de paille. Du coup, ils avaient repeints le bateau, mais les voiles étaient toujours blanches et on pouvait voir des bout d'anciennes peintures sur la coque, en résumé c'était pas du grand art. En même temps, c'était Lucky et Edena avec Yassop qui c'étaient amusé à tout repeindre en noir.

-Si on achète un nouveau bateau, je veux qu'il ait une poupe énoooorme ! Fit Shanks en s'aidant de ses bras pour insister.

-C'est ça ouai, soupira Edena en lui tirant la langue.

-C'est moi le capitaine donc c'est moi qui décide ! Insista Shanks.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Au moins, gardons celui-ci jusqu'à avoir rejoints l'île dont le marine nous a parlé, fit Ben, ça pourrait toujours nous être utile.

-Ouai, le programme du CP9 ou un truc comme ça, approuva Edena.

-OK, on fait comme ça approuva Shanks. On est partit pour le CP MACHIN !

-Tellement mature, soupira Réo en regardant son capitaine se ridiculiser pour changer.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Fit remarquer le capitaine.

Réo lui fit un grand sourire innocent, mais Shanks n'était dupe mais pas rancunier non plus, il vida son chagrin en même temps que sa bouteille de sake tandis qu'Edena profitait du calme pour embrasser Ben devant les grimaces de dégoûts de Yassop et Lucky, se qui les fit ensuite éclater de rire.

Ils étaient tous heureux.

Épilogue :

Edena marchait sur le chemin en songeant aux derniers événements de sa vie. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis qu'elle avait appris sa véritable identité, et surtout le rôle du gouvernement dans le génocide des Sun D. D'ailleurs elle avait fait pas mal de recherches sur ses origines, sur la famille dont elle était originaire, et les Sun D. étaient une grande famille qui existaient depuis plusieurs générations, mais possédant une maîtrise impressionnante du Haki du Roi qui se transmettait quasi systématiquement d'une génération à une autre, ils avaient été craint par le gouvernement mondiale. Ils s'étaient alors exclu sur leur île, n'ayant quasiment plus aucuns rapports avec les autres, sauf les îles les plus proches. Mais voilà, le gouvernement les avait tous exterminés pour s'assurer qu'ils ne les dérangeraient pas, mais leur pouvoir était intéressant, ils avaient sélectionné la plus jeune fille Sun D. Rubis, alors âgé 3 ans et en avait fait un soldat à leur solde. Rubis était la sœur d'Edena, et elle avait passé des années à la chercher à travers toutes les mers sans succès.

Au final, ils avaient réussis à retrouver la trace de cette mystérieuse organisation : le CP9, dans Grande Line, mais elle était trop secrète, il avait été impossible pour un équipage de pirates de s'en approcher. Alors, finalement Edena avait décidé de quitter l'équipage pour retrouver ça sœur, c'était une séparation temporaire, mais ce fut dur, d'abandonner ses amis, Ben qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais elle se devait de retrouver sa sœur, de la sauver de ce gouvernement mondiale dont elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire à sa sœur.

Mais, même en fouillant un peu partout, surtout dans les casernes des marines, elle ne trouvait rien, c'était comme si les Sun D n'avaient jamais existé, comme si ce qu'elle avait appris avec l'autre n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais le verbe 'abandonner' avait été banni de son vocabulaire depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Shanks et son équipage. Donc elle continuait de chercher inlassablement, une jour elle avait crût la croiser. Tout c'était passé tellement vite sans qu'elle ne réussisse vraiment à s'en rendre compte : elle marchait au milieu d'une rue dans un village perdue sur une île tout aussi perdue de Grande Line. Et, soudain, ce fut comme si elle avait vue une apparition : la foule s'était brusquement figé tandis qu'une silhouette bien particulière passait au ralentit juste à côté d'elle. Edena se figea en regardant la jeune femme passer à côté d'elle, c'était comme si elle avait vu son propre double, à une différence près : un de ses yeux était bleu.

Edena avait voulu l'arrêter, mais elle ne l'avait même pas vu, son regard était complètement vide et son visage dénué de toutes expressions. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers elle, le temps repris ses droits et la foule la bouscula de toutes parts, lui faisant perdre de vue la rousse qui disparut sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire. Elle aurait pu lui courir après, ou elle l'avait fait mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais quand l'apparition disparut elle se sentit soudain désespérée, comme si elle n'avait plus aucunes chances de retrouver sa sœur. Elle avait erré le reste de la journée dans cette ville, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, comme une âme en peine. Au final, la nuit était tombé et son ventre grondait de façon peu discrète. Donc, étant trop triste pour retrouver sa sœur, elle avait décidé de rejoindre son équipage, histoire de voir si de leur côté ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de Rubis et cette mystérieuse organisation.

Elle les retrouva le lendemain dans l'après-midi, ils avaient jetés l'ancre dans une petite crique dans un coin désert de l'île. Ils avaient même pas mis pieds à terre, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange vu qu'elle avait l'habitude de toujours les retrouver entrain de faire la fête et de boire, ils étaient tous sur le pont. Elle grimpa sans attendre, portant son sac sur son dos et une main dans sa poche au cas où.

-Ben ? Shanks ? Appela t-elle.

-Chui là, fit Ben qui se trouvait effectivement à quelques pas d'elle.

Edena se sentit soudain rassuré, le simple fait de voir Ben l'emplissait d'un sentiment de plénitude et de joie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et se blotti dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le second en souriant devant son comportement plutôt surprenant.

-Besoin de câlins...

Le sourire de Ben s'accentua en la serrant d'avantage contre lui, il avait l'impression de sortir avec une gamine parfois. Puis, il la repoussa doucement et prit la parole devant son air interrogatif :

-J'ai une surprise, fit-il mystérieusement.

Edena pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Pendant ton absence, Shanks a rencontré une vice-amirale. Relation étrange c'est sur, mais bref il y avait avec elle une autre personne, expliqua Ben en se décalant.

Edena vit alors Shanks sortir de la cabine, accompagnée de plusieurs personnes : une marine aux cheveux blonds coupés court, un géant aux cheveux coiffés en formes de cornes de taureau et... Une femme aux cheveux aussi rouge que les siens.

-Rubis, avait balbutiait Edena en s'approchant de sa sœur.

La jeune femme semblait assez mal à l'aise, elle laissa Edena s'approcher mais sans pour autant répondre à son appel. Elle la regarda avec un brin de méfiance s'approcher tout en semblant faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'enfuir. Edena se figea à quelques pas devant elle, n'osant pas s'approcher d'avantage. Se livrant en elle une bataille entre la joie, la peur et l'appréhension.

-Je m'appelle Rosheen, fit par déclarer Rubis.

Edena la regarda surprise avant de se fendre en un grand sourire.

-ça me va ! Moi je m'appelle Edena, déclara t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

La dénommée Rosheen la regarda faire l'air surprise et méfiante avant de saisir sa main avec un peu d'appréhension. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, se fut comme si un courant électrique les traversèrent, c'était comme si ses leurs corps se reconnaissaient au delà des années qui les avaient séparés. Les deux sœurs étaient enfin réunis.

Edena se mit à sourire en se remémorant sa rencontre avec sa sœur, cela avait été difficile de renouer des liens qui avaient été oubliés mais elles avaient finis par réapprendre à se connaître et à se fréquenter. Bon, elle avait mis du temps à accepter Blueno qui semblait partager la vie de sa sœur depuis un moment, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Edena avait fixé Blueno dans les yeux pendant un long moment : le mettant au défis de parler. Les membres d'équipage de Shanks avait fait des paris sur le temps qu'elle tiendrait, ils perdirent tous car elle ne tenue que... Deux minutes avant d'exploser.

-Toi ! J't'ai à l'oeil ! Déclara t-elle avant de se réfugier dans les bras de Ben.

Maintenant, elle était arrivé devant la maison que partageait Rosheen avec Tallulah, la petite amie ET vice-amirale de Shanks. Les deux femmes venaient là dès qu'elles avaient un moment de libre pour s'occuper de leurs deux filles, Shanks étant incapable d'élever un enfant, en même temps c'est Shanks. Donc, Edena se rendait chez eux, Ben les rejoindrait plus tard réglant ce que Shanks n'avait pas réglait, elle les retrouva tous là-bas entrain de parler et de s'amuser. Edena s'intégra au groupe en souriant, elle se sentait enfin heureuse au milieu des personnes qu'elle aimait et qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle. Son passé elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était l'avenir qui se dessinait devant elle sous la forme de ses amis et de l'océan infinis qu'elle comptait bien parcourir jusqu'au bout bravant les vents et vivant milles aventures au côté de ceux qu'elle aimait.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Pfiiiou c'est un long OS xD avec celui-ci ce finit les aventures des Sun D, pour l'instant en tout cas, peut-être que je ferais un autre OS sur leurs aventures maintenant qu'elles se sont retrouvées, je ne sais pas :p<p>

Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi? Review? :3


End file.
